Autobot Angel
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: When a mysterious ghost saves Speedle’s life, Tim finds himself with a guardian angel searching for a way to live again. Miami/G1 Transformers crossover. Teen to be safe.
1. Prologue

Autobot Angel

A/N: Crossover between CSI: Miami and G1 Transformers. Post TFTM. Apologies in advance to devoted CSI: Miami fans. Haven't watched the show since they killed Speedy. (I don't care if Rory Cochrane wanted to leave, they didn't have to kill Speedy!) Therefore: AU time! And no, I'm not telling you which Autobot(s) make an appearance. At least not yet.

Note: I do not own anyone except Elektra. Wish I did, 'cos then I'd bring back Speedy and all the TFs who died in that 1984 movie.

Teaser: When a mysterious ghost saves Speedle's life, Tim finds himself with a guardian angel searching for a way to live again. Miami/G1 Transformers crossover

* * *

Prologue

The Battle of Autobot City had claimed more Autobots than the previous two decades had. Seven Autobots lay dead, among them Optimus Prime. Communications with the Moonbases indicated that things were about to get a lot worse. With time running short, the dead heroes were left in a corner of the medbay until they could be properly buried.

* * *

Explosions rocked the already devastated city. The Autobot shuttles lifted off in spite of the attack. Inside the medbay, the dead Autobots were jolted a bit on the slabs of steel. No one was there to see a young redhead walk up to one of the Autobots. She tilted her head and smiled.

"You'll make a perfect guardian angel."

She lifted a hand, letting a glow build within it. A red circle appeared around her and she gave an approving nod. She grasped the circle and brought both hands together above her head. Ruby light arced from her to the fallen Autobot. For a moment his black and white color scheme reappeared above the gray hue of the dead. The woman stepped aside and watched as the light arced back and struck the ground. A pale, transparent form rose before her. He had sapphire eyes, black hair, and a strong complexion. His jaw was firm, straight and his eyes had a determined light in them. She eyed him, stepping back to inspect his clothing. The ghost had a white t-shirt on, black strips running down the side seams and black jeans. A necklace peeked out from the shirt, the red hue of his Autobot insignia adding color to his white and black appearance. His boots were ebony, completing the picture of an athletic warrior.

The ghost looked at her and frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elektra. I have a job for you…"

* * *

A/N: Didja guess who it is TF fans? Or did I stump you? Patience then, all shall be revealed. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

Autobot Angel

Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

Speed frowned a little, looking at the slightly open door. Something was wrong. He pulled his gun, making Horatio look over at him.

"What's wrong, Speed?"

Speed saw them come through the door, guns ready. He swung his nine-mil up, ready. The two goons started to bring their guns up and Speed pulled the trigger. He felt the gun's recoil but nothing happened. _No, not again._ Horatio's gun started to pull free of its holster as Speed pulled his trigger again, praying. He saw one of the goons fire and everything slowed down.

As the bullet leapt at Speed a black haired stranger stepped in front of Speedle. He was almost transparent but Tim could still see him. For a moment the stranger turned, looking right at Speed. Sapphire eyes met ebony. Time sped up again.

The bullet hurled the stranger, _ghost,_ Speed's mind whispered, back into Speed. They fell together and Speedle gasped as his back slammed into the ground. He looked up, dazed by the fall. The ghost rolled off of Tim but made no noise as he hit the floor. Speed craned his neck to eye the stranger. His gaze snagged on the necklace. A red, stylized robotic face. The ghost pressed down on Speedle's chest and Speed registered pain. Not as much as he'd thought there would be but still there. Gunshots rang out above them and Speed heard running footsteps.

"Speed!"

"H."

"Stay with me!" Horatio ordered. Speed saw his partner reach for a radio. "I need ESU here right now! Officer down!"

Speed sucked in air, struggling to breathe. "H. I'm sorry…"

"Stay with me. Keep breathing!"

Speed's head dropped back and he looked over at the ghost. The ghost gave him a small smile. _"You're going to make it."_

Speed could hear Horatio calling his name, trying to keep him from dying. Speed eyed the ghost for a long moment. Sirens echoed in the distance. The ghost never moved. Speed gathered himself.

"Who are you?"

The CSI lapsed into unconsciousness before the ghost could respond. Horatio yelled Speed's name, trying to rouse him. The ghost rose and watched the paramedics come in and take over. He watched as they bandaged his young charge and rushed him out to the ambulance. The ghost followed and leapt into the ambulance with the paramedics and the injured CSI. The Autobot laid a comforting hand on the CSI's shoulder as the young man was rushed to the hospital.

It was only then that the Autobot whispered, "I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

A/N: Have I infuriated you yet? Never fear, our Autobot hero will be revealed. Next chapter, I promise! Will our mysterious Autobot be joined by other dearly departed comrades? Maybe. R and R, please. Pretty please? with a cherry on top?


	3. Chapter 2: Truth Revealed

Autobot Angel

Chapter Two: Truth Revealed

Horatio Caine sat with his head in his hands. His trademark sunglasses were dangling from one hand. He'd called the team but they were still processing the jewelry shop. Footsteps made him look up.

"Alexx."

Alexx hurried toward Horatio, eyes worried. "Horatio, have you heard anything?"

"He's still in surgery."

Alexx's lip trembled but she held it back. "Timmy's strong. He'll make it."

Horatio sagged back onto the chair. "His gun, it…it misfired. I pulled my gun but…Alexx, they shot him in the chest."

Alexx gasped.

"And before he lost consciousness, he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at empty air."

Alexx shuddered as she dropped onto the chair. "Oh, Timmy…"

"He looked right at empty air and said, 'Who are you?' Then he just…sagged." Horatio looked at Alexx. "I've never been so afraid in my life."

Alexx opened her mouth but a doctor came up, cutting off conversation. "Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio rose. "How is Detective Speedle?"

"He's in recovery. Looks like he's going to be just fine. Lucky too."

Horatio's eyes widened. "How so, doctor."

The doctor snorted. "If that bullet had gone any deeper, it would have hit his heart."

The doctor nodded to the two and walked away. Horatio frowned. "Alexx, how could that be? The shooters were only ten feet away from Speed, at most."

Alexx thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose if the bullet hit someone else, it might have lost enough velocity to keep from penetrating too deeply into Timmy." She shuddered at the thought of how close Speedle had come to dying.

Horatio's scowl was back in place. "Except, Alexx, there was no one else there."

* * *

Speedle turned his head at a small noise. His eyes widened to see the ghost standing there next to his bed. The CSI sighed. "Great, I have a ghost following me around."

"_Only half right, Mr. Speedle. I'm a guardian angel, not a ghost."_

"Really. So how'd you get to be a guardian angel and why me?"

The other shifted unhappily. _"I don't know."_

Speed looked around for any nurses, then flicked a smirk in the ghost's direction. "And you're not a ghost."

The other huffed. _"Alright, point taken."_

Speed looked the ghost over. "So, who are you?"

"_My name is Prowl."_

"What kind of a name is that?"

"_My name. I'm an Autobot."_ The ghost sighed. _"Well, I was an Autobot."_

Speedle's interest was piqued. "I've heard of the Autobots. What'd you transform into?"

"_Datsun police intercepter. I'm…was the tactician for the Autobots. Now I get to look after you and keep you out of trouble."_

Speed sighed and sagged back against his pillow. "That's cool but…can we talk later? I'm pretty tired."

"_Of course. Just one thing first…"_

"What?"

"_You're the only one who can see me. So don't tell your team about me."_

"Are you going to help them too?"

Prowl's head tilted. _"I'll see what I can do."_

Speed nodded and turned over a bit to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well? Was the wait worth it? I loved Prowl in G1, even though he didn't show up that much. Probably that little adventure he had with Bluestreak. I was, needless to say, horrified when Prowl died in the 1984 movie. So, I figured, why not have him save Speedy? Please Read and Review. Next chapter: Speedle's Silent Partner


	4. Chapter 3: Silent Partner

Autobot Angel

Chapter Three: Silent Partner

A/N: I do not pretend to be an expert on crime. So if the case seems a bit clumsy, you have been warned. My story is more about the people (and Autobot) involved.

* * *

Prowl leaned back against the wall, listening to Speedle's music and watching the CSI work on a new case. It had been a solid two weeks since the shooting in the jewelry store and Speedle was back on the job. His slip in the jewelry store had been written off as resulting from blood loss, though the mystery of the bullet remained. Speed had kept his mouth shut about his 'Autobot Angel' as he'd dubbed Prowl. Prowl had been amused and the title stuck. For the Autobot's part, he'd told Speed about Autobot City and the shuttle ambush. Speed had listened, letting the Autobot paced and hiss about how he'd failed his comrades. Prowl heard about the CSI team, learning about each member of the team. He'd seen all of them too, watching as they talked to Speed and warned him about pulling the same trick again. The Autobot had also made a note to bug Speedle about his gun. Prowl figured he'd have help in that particular department. Calliegh had threatened to pester Speedle every week about his gun. She'd kept her word too. The day Speedle returned to work, Prowl in tow, she'd been waiting with the air of a lion about to pounce. Speedle had eyed her and held up his gun cleaning kit as a peace offering. Prowl grinned at the memory and turned his attention back to the new case. A woman had been shot in her home and Speed was processing the trace evidence he'd found on the woman's shirt.

Speed jerked back from the microscope, frowning. "Her shirt has gravel on it."

"_Is her husband a construction worker?"_

Speed kept his gaze on the microscope. "No husband and the neighbors said she didn't have a boyfriend."

"_Was she working on her house before she was shot?"_

"Didn't look like it." Speed scowled at the microscope. "Her house was like a fortress. Saw four locks on her front door, locks on every window, security system, the works. Neighbors said they hadn't seen her much at all recently."

Prowl's eyes narrowed. _"She was being stalked."_

"Possible."

"_How do you find out?"_

"Talk to her friends. Find out what she was like. Could be this is from something in her past. I'll check her financials, see when she bought the locks."

"_The gravel means her attacker was a construction worker?"_

"Could be." Speed looked up and spotted Alexx coming. He bent back to his microscope, rechecking the evidence. As Alexx walked in, Speed was jotting notes on the gravel in the case file.

Alexx walked up and glanced down at Tim's notes. "Find something Timmy?"

Tim rubbed his hair. "Gravel. Pretty fine. She didn't look like the type to be working construction."

Alexx nodded in agreement. She held out the autopsy report and spoke as Speedle took it. "Cause of death was a gunshot, through and through. Went right through her heart. Poor thing didn't feel a thing. I ran a few tests and found that right before she died, she was terrified. All the indicators are there."

Speed scowled, flipped through the autopsy report. "Thanks Alexx."

"No problem, Timmy. Just catch this guy."

Tim flashed Alexx a smile. "Don't worry Alexx, I will."

"_We will,"_ Prowl put in from the corner.

Alexx left, glancing back as Speed prepared to head out. She'd felt like there was someone else in the room, a protecting someone. She still remembered what Horatio had told her about the jewelry shop. Had someone been there, looking out for her Timmy? Alexx paused before she turned the corner, looking back as Speed gave her a wave. She saw a flash of something, a flash of white and black.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 4: Bite of the Past

Autobot Angel

Chapter Four: Bite of the Past

Prowl was standing in the break room when he heard a commotion outside. Speed turned and they both eyed the man talking to the receptionist. Prowl tilted his head. Granted, he didn't know everything about humans but this man reminded him of their victim.

"_I'll check him out."_

"Thanks."

Prowl strode out of the room, ignoring the door. He didn't need doors anymore. He still politely sidestepped the people walking down the hall. He was a gentlemech and Speed had remarked that Prowl's touch was a bit cold. The Autobot drew up to the argument, taking a moment to examine the newcomer further. The man's dark hair and eyes were very similar to the vic's.

"Listen, lady. I need to talk to the guy working Sarah Turner's case."

"If you would just take a seat, sir, I'll try to find the CSI in charge."

The male leaned forward. "How long? I have to talk to this guy."

The receptionist glared back at the man. "I'll see what I can do, sir."

Prowl turned and strode back down the hallway. He turned into the break room and paused. Eric Delko. The Autobot frowned. Their visitor would just have to wait.

* * *

Speed spotted Prowl over Delko's shoulder. The Autobot gave him a nod and settled in on the wall to wait. Tim looked back at Eric as the Cuban made a crack about the New York Yankees.

Tim's eyes narrowed. "I'm positive I didn't just hear you insult the greatest team in the country."

"Oh, come on Speed, they don't have anything on the Marlins."

Speed snickered. "Just keep thinkin' that, Wild Card."

Eric gave a dignified 'humph' and turned back to his sandwich. Speed grinned in triumph and rose, walking toward the door.

"_That was amusing."_

Speed just lifted an eyebrow, copying Prowl's favorite move. He walked down the hallway, waiting for Prowl to go on.

"_I would guess that our new arrival is looking for you. He mentioned our victim by name and he appears to be a relative if I am one to judge the situation. He is also impatient. I suggest you talk to him before the receptionist has him thrown out."_

Speed smirked, giving a barely perceptible nod. He stepped out, gaze landing on the pacing man in reception. The receptionist spotted Speed first and waved him over. As soon as he'd moved over to her, she leaned forward. "He's looking for the CSI heading the Turner case. Is that you Speedle?"

"Yep. I got him."

"Thanks, he's hanging around being a pain in the butt."

Speed kept back a smile and headed for the pacing visitor. Prowl moved so he was standing next to Speed as the CSI spoke. "Can I help you?"

The man looked up, eyes examining Speed from tip to toe. He frowned. "You're working my sister's murder?"

"Sarah Turner was your sister?" Speed inquired in a lazy drawl.

"Yes. I'm Dave Turner."

Speed gave Dave a nod. "Tim Speedle. Come on. We'll talk somewhere else."

* * *

Dave waited until he and Speedle were in the interview room before he spoke. "CSI, right?"

"Yep."

"Good. My office will need everything you've collected so far."

Speed turned, hiding his surprise and ignoring Prowl's snort of derision. "Who do you think you are to waltz in and take over a CSI matter?"

The other leaned forward, planting his palms on the table. "FBI."

"Doesn't matter. Your sister's not a Fed, we checked. She's a Miami citizen murdered in her home. That makes it my case, not yours."

"A point well made, except for the fact that she was in Witness Protection. That makes it _my_ case."

Speed crossed his arms, surprised. "Witness Protection? For what?"

Dave snorted. "You honestly think I'm going to tell you that?"

"_After all, he did such a wonderful job of protecting the girl."_

Speed bit back a laugh. "If you think I'm going to let you stroll in and take my case with no apparent reason, you've got some serious nerve."

Dave glared. "She was my sister."

"_So?"_

"Prime reason why I shouldn't let you take this case. Now, why was she in Witness Protection?"

Dave sighed, giving in for the moment. "When she and my other sister were four, they were kidnapped. There was a ransom note but my father tried to bargain with the creeps. By the time Sarah and Kim were found, Kim was dead."

Speed's eyes narrowed. "They were twins?"

"Yeah. I'm eight years older."

"What about the kidnappers?"

Dave growled. "The FBI caught one of them but he was the sidekick. The dumb one who left evidence at the farmhouse where my sisters were held. The other guy got away with seven million dollars in ransom money. Sarah was put into Witness Protection when the creep started stalking her."

"How?"

Dave paced. "I can't tell you anything more. You can hand over the case now or I'll come back with a court order."

Tim's gaze was disdainful. "Then go get a court order. In the meantime, I'll be working on the investigation. But before you go, I might point out that you're the last person the Feds will assign to your sister's murder."

Prowl chuckled at the glare Dave gave Speed. The CSI was unmoved by the look.

Dave started to spin on his heel, then looked back. "If I drop this, will you let me work with you on the case?"

"As a source of information," Speed offered.

"I want in. I want my team working with your team."

Speed's eyes hardened. "First of all, I'm not the guy in charge of the lab. But I know what he would say. The answer's no. You can give me information about your sister's stalker and maybe smooth the way so I can look at the old evidence from the kidnapping but there is no way you're going to be on the front lines."

"_He's not going to like that Speed,"_ Prowl warned.

Dave's fists worked as Speed watched impassively. Finally the agent growled, "Fine. We'll play by your rules for now."

Speed didn't like the 'for now' part but he'd take what he could get. "How was your sister being stalked?"

Dave pulled a chair out and sagged into it. He ran a hand through his hair. "Every year, she'd get a 'package' for a special occasion. Something to remind her of the kidnapping and the fact that he's still out there. The FBI would check everything but this guy's smart. They never got anywhere with it. As she got older, it got worse. Witness Protection would move her every so often, trying to keep this guy from finding her but he'd always find a way. He'd find her again and start taunting her."

"When did you become part of her team?"

"After I finished at the academy. I didn't want to leave her alone. This weekend…I had to be at HQ. She said she'd be fine."

"What about your team?"

"Everything went wrong at once. Family emergency, a new package, meetings at FBI HQ…" Dave buried his face in his hands. "She was only alone for a night," he whispered.

Prowl tilted his head. _"Go easy, Speed. He's hurting. Probably blaming himself for everything right now."_

Speed gave Prowl a nod. "Any chance it was someone else?"

"No, the security at the house is too good for that."

Speed didn't like that. Feds could be jerks, but they were, for the most part, good at what they did. "I need everything you've got on this guy."

"He's probably at least three states away by now."

"Or he's waiting around to make sure we don't catch him," Speed retorted. "If you want me to catch your sister's killer, I need everything you've got."

Dave glared at Speed again, then stood and walked out. The door slammed behind the FBI agent. Speed sighed and looked over at Prowl.

"_That went well."_

"Nope."

"_This guy is going to wish he'd never come to Miami."_

Speed frowned. "He's avoided the FBI for years. What makes you think we can catch him?"

Prowl thought for a moment. _"He didn't kill before now. He's left behind everything we need to find him. Besides, we don't have any baggage coming into this."_

"I think we're going to need the whole lab in on this."

"_Agreed."_

Speed walked to the door and Prowl shifted to follow. The CSI looked back at the Autobot. "We'll find him."

"_And he will pay."_

* * *

A/N: No comments about the sports teams, please. I'm no sports fan. Looked on Wikipedia to come up with that little exchange. Anyway, looks like things are heating up. Next chapter: A surprising encounter. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Witness

Autobot Angel

Chapter Five: Witness

Horatio frowned as Speed finished filling the team in on their victim's interesting past. A stalker who'd followed their vic for years, slipping past the Feds numerous times to taunt and torment his victim. A stalker who'd finally caught his prey when her guardians had slipped up. Alexx shook her head in silent dismay. Eric and Calleigh looked sickened, horrified at the terror their victim had lived with for years.

Calleigh finally broke the silence. "Why kill her now?"

Speed sighed. "Maybe he was done playing with her."

"Or he finally decided to shut up the last eyewitness to his crime," Delko muttered.

Horatio gave a nod. "Either is a possibility. Calleigh, Delko, get back on the evidence. We're going to need every bit to find this guy. Alexx, see if the victim has any more to tell you. When the FBI gets here with the rest of the case file, see what you can make of the medical evidence. Speed, check the house again. I'll do the negotiating with the Feds."

Heads nodded and the team moved out to their various tasks. Horatio smiled as Calleigh made a beeline for Speed. Probably checking his gun. The CSI supervisor turned to the phone and picked it up, dialing.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine…"

* * *

Speed strode toward the house, Prowl right behind him. The CSI snorted softly, remembering Calleigh's descent. She'd demanded to see his gun before letting him leave. Prowl had chimed in with a loud agreement, cutting off Speed's protest. Overruled, though Calleigh didn't know about Prowl, Speedle had surrendered gracefully. He'd watched as Calleigh looked his gun over, examining it closely for any hint of dirt. At last she'd pronounced the weapon fit for duty and handed it back to Tim.

Tim ducked under the tape, and walked up to the door. He reached up with his key to slice the police seal open and stopped.

"_What's wrong?"_

"The seal. It's already open."

Prowl tensed. _"Stay here. I'll check it out."_

Speed watched as his 'Autobot Angel' disappeared through the door, then sighed and walked back to the Hummer. Nothing to do but wait until Prowl got back.

* * *

Prowl stepped inside the quiet house, going low. Even now, he reacted like a soldier. He moved forward, looking around. Nothing so far. The Autobot moved to the back of the house and slipped down into the basement. From there, Prowl swept the rooms on the first floor, examining every corner. A sound made him draw back into the darkness. He looked up at the second floor. _There._ Prowl slunk back, eying the shadow of his opponent. He reached down, then stopped. _Darn it, no gun._ Prowl snorted. _Then again, why would a ghost need a gun?_ Prowl looked up again, then headed for the door. Outside, he jogged to Speedle's side.

"_One male, on the second floor. You should call for backup."_

"I can handle one guy, Prowl."

Prowl opened his mouth to protest but Speed was already walking toward the door. The Autobot hurried after the CSI. _"It's too risky, Speed. We need backup."_

Speed ignored the other, pulling his gun and pushing the door open. Prowl groaned and flitted past Tim, not caring if he gave the CSI a chill. _Deserves it right now,_ the tactician grumped. Speed hefted his gun and slipped forward. Prowl's gaze darted around, searching for their foe. Tim crouched beside the staircase and moved toward the back of the house.

"_Speed, watch out!"_

Speed whirled, just as his attacker landed behind him. The CSI's gun began to steady and the other man slammed his elbow into Speed's, forcing the young man to drop the weapon. Prowl lunged as Speed's attacker shoved Speed down and pulled his own piece. Before the other could fire at the downed CSI, Prowl was there, forcing the suspect's gun up. Speed's jaw dropped. His guardian angel had transformed, becoming a black and white robot. Wings jutted out from Prowl's back, looking suspiciously like doors. The robot's back was to Speed but the young man could make out a red chevron on the front of the Autobot's helmet. The gun pointed straight up and went off. Prowl shifted, letting the other bring it down as he turned, still gripping the gun. The suspect yelped as Prowl's doorwing slammed into him and Prowl's elbow rammed backward. The other released the gun and fell to the side as Prowl completed his turn. Speed stared as Prowl dropped the gun and his appearance shifted back to his human form. Speed blinked, then shed his paralysis and grabbed his gun. The perp had already started running. Speedle gave chase, Prowl right behind him but the suspect managed to escape.

* * *

Speed looked over at Prowl. "What was that?"

"_My true form."_

Speedle started to open his mouth, then thought better of it. After a moment, "I think he could see you."

"_Agreed."_

Speed looked at his guardian angel and frowned.

"_What?"_

"You look, I don't know, more solid?"

Prowl blinked, looking down at himself. _"I do?"_

"Yeah, not quite as transparent."

"_Interesting."_

Speed stared at Prowl a moment more, then started.

"_What?"_

"I've got to call H. Looks like we've got a witness."

"_Two witnesses,"_ Prowl corrected.

Tim walked back toward the Hummer. "Yeah, but how does a ghost testify in court?"

Prowl tilted his head. _"With great difficulty."_

Speed couldn't help it. He started laughing. Prowl watched the CSI for a moment, then shook his head. This job was turning out to be harder than he'd thought.

The Autobot shifted to look at the house. _I hope you were right, Elektra._

* * *

A/N: Well, a bit of a cliffhanger. What further role does Elektra have? Well, not telling yet. Perhaps something to do with a few dead Autobots… Please, review the fight scene. Wanted to show Speedy getting saved (again) by our favorite Autobot tactician. (MY Prowl --Eyes other angry Prowl fans-- Or not.) Anyway, hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 6: In on the Secret

Autobot Angel

Chapter Six: In on the Secret

Horatio frowned, eying the house. Delko and Calleigh were working on processing their new crime scene. He himself was processing Speedle, the young CSI waiting patiently for Horatio to finish. Something wasn't right. Speed had told him that their suspect had managed to knock the CSI's gun away but Tim had struggled with the killer, forcing the perp to fire straight up. He'd wrestled the gun away but the perp had slammed into Speedle, knocking the CSI back enough to escape. A reasonable story but Horatio couldn't find any GSR on Speed's hands. Leading to the inescapable conclusion that Tim was lying. Horatio gave Speed a nod, letting the young man depart briefly to change clothes. Speed came right back, dumping the clothes he'd been wearing that morning into an evidence bag.

"Anything else you want to tell me Speed?" Horatio asked, giving the CSI a chance to admit the truth.

"Nope."

Horatio sighed. "Speed, don't do this. Don't lie to me."

Speed looked away. "H…"

Horatio turned. "Who struggled with the suspect? I know it wasn't you, Tim. No GSR."

Speed kept his mouth shut.

"Get back to the lab. I'll talk to you later." Horatio's disapproval rang with every word.

Speed's head drooped a bit. "Sorry H." He turned and walked to his Hummer, getting in and driving away.

Horatio watched him go. "Me too, Speed."

* * *

Speed waited until they'd turned the corner to look at Prowl. "Why can't I tell them?"

Prowl's head tilted. _"What would you tell them, Speed? That an Autobot ghost is protecting you?"_

"Can't you show yourself to them?"

"_I wish I could. I don't know how it works any better than you do. Before this, I would have been the last Autobot to believe in ghosts or guardian angels. I'm like you, Speed. I deal in logic, what I can see with my own optics."_ The ghost waved down at himself. _"Speed, this…this is out of my field. I'm a tactician, not a psychic."_

Speed sighed. "So you have no clue how this works."

"_I'm afraid so. I don't even know why my true form showed itself during the fight."_

Speed thought back to the fight. "You know, if you put a bit more at the end of those doorwings, I bet you could fly."

Prowl gaped at him, jaw working as the tactician searched for words.

Speed glanced over at the Autobot and started chuckling. The CSI contained further amusement long enough to pull into the lab's parking lot and find a spot. After Tim shifted the Hummer into park, he looked over at Prowl again and broke into fresh laughter.

Prowl let out a snort and stepped out of the car. _"I'm glad _you_ find it amusing."_

Speed grabbed his kit and swung out of the Hummer. "Probably the last time I'll get to laugh in while. H is gonna have my tail for lying."

Prowl sighed and trailed after the CSI. _"Perhaps he will put two and two together. They haven't forgotten the jewelry store, you know."_

"Guess it's something to hope for. Oh, and Prowl?"

"_Yes?"_

"Thanks for saving me again."

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

Alexx looked up as Speedle walked in. Horatio had called her and asked her to talk to Speedy about the fight he'd gotten into. Alexx rose and started toward Speedle, then froze, one hand coming up to her mouth. A young man was following her Timmy into the room. His black hair framed a tanned face and his eyes reminded Alexx of sapphires. His jeans were black, his shirt was white and his boots were a dark brown shade. Her gaze traveled over him again, snagging on a necklace he wore. The red robotic face on it was familiar.

"Alexx?" Speed asked. "Were you looking for me?"

Alexx turned to Speedle. "Timmy, who's your friend?"

Both Speedle and the stranger gaped at her.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! Bit short but I couldn't help leaving it as a cliffe. Next chapter should be up soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations

Autobot Angel

Chapter Seven: Explanations

Speedle recovered first and glanced around. Too many people were around to answer Alexx here. The CSI grabbed her gently and propelled her toward the door. He didn't stop until they were in the autopsy room. Prowl scouted while Speed mentally scrambled for an explanation. Alexx watched as Prowl looked around, then turned back to Speed.

"Who is he, Timmy?"

Speed just gulped.

"_Fortunately for a certain tongue tied CSI, 'he' can talk for himself,"_ Prowl put in.

Alexx turned toward him. "Who are you then?"

"_My name is Prowl."_

Alexx turned back to Tim. "I didn't know Horatio had assigned you a new partner, Timmy."

"Alexx…H doesn't know about Prowl."

Alexx blinked. "Why not? I mean, from the way he's striding around, you'd think he owned the place."

Prowl snickered, picking up on the humor.

Tim sighed. "Alexx, Prowl's been here all day. How come…"

"All day, Timmy? I didn't see him in the lab…"

"_That is the point, Ms. Woods."_

Alexx froze. She turned, studying Prowl more closely. After a few long moments, she gasped. "You're a ghost!"

"_Either that or a guardian angel,"_ the other grumbled. _"Still haven't figured out what the difference is."_

"Alexx, H called you, didn't he?"

Alexx nodded. "He said you lied to him, Timmy. About what happened in the house."

Speed groaned. "I didn't want to lie, Alexx. But how do I tell H that I got saved by a dead Autobot?"

Alexx whirled back to face Speed. "Autobot?"

"_Yes, I'm…I was an Autobot."_

Alexx looked back at Prowl. "Well, that would explain the name."

Speed managed a chuckle. "Alexx, Prowl is the one who struggled with the suspect. I got surprised, the guy knocked my gun out of my hand and shoved me. If Prowl hadn't been there, I'd be dead."

"_Correction, you would have already been dead,"_ Prowl pointed out.

Alexx gasped again. "You…you saved my Timmy in the jewelry store."

Prowl gave Alexx an approving nod.

Speed was pacing though. "How come you can see him Alexx?"

Alexx thought that over. "I don't know Timmy. But I think this explains why I had a feeling that there was someone else in the trace lab today."

Prowl's head cocked to the side. _"You were able to sense me?"_

Alexx smiled warmly at the Autobot. "Looks like it."

"_Speed, remember what you said about my appearance?"_

Speed turned. "You mean about you lookin' a bit more solid?"

"_Yes."_

"What abou…" Speed's eyes flashed in comprehension. "You mean, _that's_ why Alexx can see you now? You rescued me from that creep so now you're more…more…" Speed trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Alive?" Alexx offered. Both males stared at her. She smiled at them. "It would make a bit of sense. You're protecting Timmy and in return, you're becoming more visible, more alive."

Prowl gave a slow nod. _"That would also account for my true form appearing during the scuffle. But we have more immediate concerns."_

"H," Speed groaned.

"_Yes. He knows as well as we do that Speed was nowhere near that gun when it went off. But it won't go over well for Speed to tell Horatio that he has a guardian angel only two people can see."_

"Three, if we include our suspect," Speed mumbled.

"_And our third witness is going to just call in and tell Horatio that?"_

Alexx frowned. "What about the jewelry shop? We have two witnesses and Horatio knows that bullet in the shop should have killed Timmy."

"Alexx we need more. We need evidence that Prowl was there today. But a ghost doesn't exactly leave evidence for a CSI to find."

Silence stretched out between them. Then Prowl's eyes lit. _"When is a ghost not a ghost?"_

Speed started. "What are you talking about?"

"_Speed, think! You saw my robot form."_

"So?"

"_My doorwings. It was so tight in there, I might have left paint behind."_

"But you're a ghost!" Speed protested.

Alexx gave a slow smile. "Not when he's protecting you Timmy." She turned toward Prowl. "Could you get me that bag over there?" She pointed to her desk, smiling as she spoke.

Prowl moved over to the desk and reached out. His hand went right through the bag as he tried to grip it. Speed stared. "But, but, you were able to grab the gun."

"_And it fell right out of my hand as soon as that guy ran."_

Alexx smiled. "That means, when you were fighting our suspect, you were as real as Timmy and me."

"Paint scrapings…" Tim trailed off. "What color would they be, Prowl?"

"_Either black or pearl white."_

"Two colors?" Alexx asked.

"_My alt mode is a police car. So the top of my doorwings is white and the bottom is black."_

Speed cast a gaze heavenward. "So the only evidence we have of Prowl is paint, two witnesses and a bullet that should have killed me. Alexx, you want to pick a room in the nuthouse first or should I?"

Prowl chuckled. _"True, Speed. We don't have much at all."_ The Autobot's gaze firmed. _"Perhaps we should ask them to judge your story by your reputation."_

Alexx smiled. "You mean, ask them to just trust us?"

"_Yes."_

Speed sighed. "You first Alexx. I just lied to H about what happened. He's not gonna believe just me."

"_Is there any other evidence?"_

Alexx tapped a foot, thinking. "Prowl, honey. Do Autobots have fingerprints?"

"_No."_

"What're you thinkin' Alex?"

"Well, Timmy. The others probably found the gun, so I was wondering if Prowl left fingerprints on the gun."

"_No fingerprints but maybe more…"_

"…paint scrapings," Speed finished. The CSI rested his head in his hands. "We're doomed."

Alexx let out a soft laugh. "Not yet Timmy. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, let's go ask Horatio to put us in the nuthouse."

"_We have to try."_

Alexx nodded and walked to the door. She opened it and turned back to Speed. "After all, Timmy, you never know 'til you give it a try."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh…the unexpected difficulties of a guardian angel. LOL. So what will Horatio think? Not telling yet. Please Read and Review. BTW: I especially want to know if you guys liked the way I pulled off Alexx's inclusion into the guardian angel secret. Just for future reference. Thinking of pulling that again. Responses very much wanted. See ya next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Unexpected Encounter

Autobot Angel

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Encounter

Alexx led the way to Horatio's office, Speed and Prowl trailing like misbehaving students. The ME had a determined look, a look that said she wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything. Speed was silently praying that H would listen and that his fellow CSIs had found the scant evidence that Prowl had left behind. Alexx turned the corner and halted.

"Alexx?" Speed asked, looking around her. He stared at the spectacle in front of them. Dave and a gaggle of Fibbies in the reception area. They were carrying what looked like a dozen boxes of case files and Dave was loudly demanding to see Speedle.

Speed groaned and slipped past Alexx to confront the noisy Fed. "Dave, I think there're some tourists a few blocks away who can't hear you. Why dontcha speak up a bit."

Prowl snickered, then howled at the look on Dave's face. Alexx leaned against the wall, struggling to contain her own amusement. Speed looked back and gave them both a quick grin.

"Very funny, CSI Speedle. Now, perhaps you could do your job long enough to show my team to an available room?"

Dead silence fell. The watching cops eagerly craned to see the Fed get pounded. Speed turned, slow and quiet. The look in his eyes promised a long, painful death. "You're one to talk Dave," Speed hissed. "Why, you did such a good job looking after your sister, she wound up in the morgue."

Gasps rose from the audience. Dave's fists clenched. "Low, CSI Speedle, very low."

Speed gave the other a matching glare. "I do my job, Agent Turner. I find the lowlifes in this city with the evidence they leave behind. So find someone else to complain to. 'Til then, I've got work to do."

Prowl tensed, watching Agent Turner. The Fed was staring at Speed with an expression of loathing. _"Don't turn your back, Speed. I don't know if I can help you here."_

Alexx strode forward, heels clicking. She gave Turner a smoldering look. "The lab at the end of the hall is open. CSI Speedle and I have a team meeting to get to. I'm sure we'll see you later, Agent Turner."

Dave Turner glared at Speed a moment longer, then turned to his team. "Come on, let's let them get back to their jaywalkers."

* * *

Delko saw the look on Tim's face when the Fed made his jab. He knew his best friend. Even Alexx wouldn't be able to stop Speed's swing now. The Fed had taunted Speedy right where it would hurt and Fed was about to pay the price. Tim started forward, jaw set but…Delko frowned. He could see a glimmer of black and white, topped with a flash of red, right behind Speed. Tim halted as if someone was holding him back, talking fast to get the CSI to stand down. After a few long, tense moments, Speed stepped back, anger still clear but under control. _What in the world was that?_ Delko wasn't even sure he'd seen it. The glimmer was gone, disappeared in a split second. The CSI shook his head. H had asked for the evidence from the house fight ASAP and Delko was heading up with a bit of a mystery for H.

Calleigh slipped past two whispering patrol officers, frowning. "Who was that jerk?"

Delko rubbed his head. "Dave Turner. Speed caught his sister's case. Looks like they don't like each other."

Calleigh's ponytail slid from side to side as she shook her head. "He shouldn't have said that to Speed."

"No kidding."

"Why didn't Tim hit him? It's not like he wasn't asking for it."

"I don't know Call."

The two CSIs walked up the stairs to Horatio's office. "What'd you get from the gun?" Delko asked.

Calleigh's frown grew deeper. "I'm not quite sure Delko. I want H's input."

"Sounds like my evidence," Delko remarked as he knocked on H's door.

"Enter."

The two CSIs walked into Horatio's office. Horatio stood at the window, looking down at the lab. Without turning he remarked, "So our friends from the FBI have arrived."

"One of 'em was taunting Speed, H," Delko reported.

Calleigh tsked. "Surprised he didn't end up with Speed's fist through his teeth. Implied that Speed was a slacker."

Horatio turned, disapproval showing. "I'll have a few words with him later. What do you two have?" Horatio asked, as he moved to his desk and sat.

"A mystery," Calleigh replied brightly.

"Enlighten me."

Calleigh laid out two photos, one of a gun, the other of a bullet. "I found the bullet lodged in the ceiling almost directly over the scuffle. That part is consistent with Speed's report. However, I didn't find Speed's prints on the gun. What I did find, right where I was looking for fingerprints, is paint. Scrapings, almost as if someone with dried paint on their hands grabbed the gun and fought with our suspect."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"The paint is a regular gray tone. Doesn't match the gun's paint scheme. One other thing. I found it right where the fight took place. If I had been the one fighting our suspect and I managed to grab the gun and wrestle it away, I sure wouldn't just drop it. I would use it to force our suspect to surrender. Horatio, I can't figure out why Speed, or anyone, would just drop it."

Horatio gave a tight nod. "Delko."

"H, just about everything I found was consistent with Speed's story. Except I found a set of palm prints on the floor right by the scuffle and I've matched the prints to Speed. He wasn't the one fighting with our suspect but everything else fits. All but this." Delko laid out a photo of a paint scrape on the wall. "Looks like black and white paint, H. Like whatever hit, hit right where the paint scheme changed. It's right beside the fight. I think our mystery person left it there during the fight."

Horatio leaned forward and tapped his fingers together, thinking. "Then we have two major questions. Who was the third person? And why is Speedle lying about it?"

The two CSI's winced at the thought of their friend lying to Horatio. Eric hoped his best friend had a good explanation. Otherwise, H would have him for breakfast.

* * *

Speed squirmed unhappily. Alexx gave him a sympathetic look. "I know Timmy, I know."

"_Let's get this over with. Oh, Speed?"_

"Yeah?"

"_If they stick you and Alexx in the nuthouse, I promise to break you out."_

Both blinked at the ghost. "Oh, that's so comforting," Speed remarked. "The ghost that's gonna get us tossed into the nuthouse is gonna break us out."

Alexx laughed. "It'll be just fine, Timmy."

"_After all,"_ Prowl remarked thoughtfully, _"You never know 'til you give it a try."_

Alexx knocked on Horatio's door.

"Enter."

* * *

A/N: Yes, the attack of the evil cliffhanger. I promise I won't let you squirm for long. Is Speed in hot water? Will Turner get a much deserved punch? (Growl, growl, insulting MY Speedy. --eyes angry Speedle fans, grabs Speed and runs--) Anyway (--sounds of a fierce battle--) please read and review. Next chapter: The secret is out (maybe)


	10. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

Autobot Angel

Chapter Nine: Truth Revealed

Alexx strode into Horatio's office, Speed and Prowl right behind her. Calleigh and Delko were already there, standing in front of H's desk. Horatio himself sat behind the desk, eyes on Alexx.

"I hear our friends from the FBI have arrived," Horatio remarked.

Alexx snorted. "I sent them to an empty lab Horatio. Threw out some nasty accusations, the lot of them."

"I'll speak to them later," Horatio promised. He turned to look at Speed. "Is there something you want to tell me, Speedle?"

Speed did his best not to fidget under Horatio's gaze. "Um…"

Alexx stepped in. "Horatio, what did we find at the house?"

Calleigh and Delko looked at Horatio and he nodded. Calleigh laid out her evidence from the gun. Alexx inspected the paint scrapings, trying not to look at Prowl.

Prowl looked over her shoulder. _"That's one."_

Delko followed up with his own mystery, explaining the paint transfer he'd found on the wall.

"Two colors?" Alexx asked in surprise.

"_Must have hit right at the paint change," _Prowl remarked, tilting his head.

Speed gave a small nod, screwing up his nerve. That was all the evidence they could hope for. He could only pray it was enough.

"Speed?" Horatio inquired, eying his nervous Trace expert.

"I, uh, I do have something to tell ya, H."

"Go ahead."

Alexx smiled encouragingly. "H, remember in the jewelry store when I said something right before I passed out?" Speed asked.

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Yes. You weren't looking at anything when you said it and I assumed it was blood loss."

Speed suppressed a small gulp. "H, when my gun misfired and those guys shot at me, I saw something."

Calleigh's hands flew to her mouth. She didn't ever want to remember that day. How Speedle could even bear to mention it was beyond her. Delko looked stunned as if Speed had just admitted to taking drugs. Alexx looked as if she were trying to hold something back, a sob?

Speed took a deep breath. "When that first guy fired, I saw someone step in front of the bullet. He got knocked back into me, H. We both fell. But when I looked, to see if he was hurt, I couldn't see any blood on him."

"When did he leave?" Horatio demanded.

"H, he…he didn't leave. I was looking right at him when I passed out." Speed struggled to keep himself from looking in Prowl's direction

Silence fell. Delko expected Horatio to tell Speed to go home and get some rest, that Speed needed a few more days before he came back to work. From the look on Speed's face, he expected it too.

"And today?" Horatio's voice was level, betraying nothing.

"You're right H, I'm not the one who fought with our suspect. That guy, the same one who saved my life in the jewelry store, he's the one who helped me today."

"But what about the paint?" Delko demanded.

"When he helped me today, it was…different."

"How?"

"One second he was human, the next he was a human-sized robot. That's why Calleigh found paint on the gun."

"And the wall?" Horatio asked.

"The robot, he looked part car. The car doors were jutting out of his back like wings. I didn't see him scrape them against the wall but I guess he did."

"Anything else?" Horatio asked.

Alexx smiled. "Horatio, Speed's not the only one to see this…newcomer."

"_Newcomer? If you're going to tell them everything, why not tell them my name?"_

Alexx pointedly ignored Prowl's complaint. "When Timmy came back today, I saw someone with him."

"Human or robot?" Delko joked.

Alexx was unruffled. "Human. But, from what he told me, he used to be an Autobot."

The CSIs, except for Speedle, stared at Alexx. Speed put in, "His name is Prowl and he said something about the Battle of Autobot City."

Horatio started, giving Speed an appraising look. "That battle hasn't been made public, Speed."

Calleigh gasped. "Horatio, there really _was_ a battle at Autobot City?"

"Four weeks ago. My contact at the FBI gave me the names of the fallen Autobots."

"_I know about Brawn, Ironhide, and Ratchet,"_ Prowl whispered.

"Seven Autobots. Windcharger, Wheeljack, Brawn, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus Prime."

"_No!"_

Alexx and Speed hid their winces. Calleigh and Delko just looked stunned. Horatio looked up at Speed. "Anything you noticed about that robot's helmet?"

Speed frowned. "I couldn't see the front that well, but I think I saw something red on top of the helmet."

Horatio gave a nod. "Your basic description matches Prowl. The question remains. Why would a dead Autobot appear at all, let alone as a human?"

Alexx gave a sunny smile. "Horatio, Prowl said he's been here all day with Timmy but I've only been able to see him since that little fight out in the field."

"So, every time he saves Speed, someone else is going to be able to see him?" Delko asked, restraining a snicker.

Alexx gave Delko a wide grin. "Sounds like it to me," she informed him.

Speed went back to the jewelry store. "H, you and I both know that bullet should have killed me. Doc told me it lodged right above my heart."

Calleigh gasped again, looking at Horatio. The CSI supervisor nodded. "Yes, Speed, I know. For now, this stays here. You remain on duty. I'll have a word with the Fed and then you, Delko, and Calleigh can take a look at the old kidnapping files they brought." Horatio turned to Calleigh and Delko. "If you see Prowl, I want to know." They gave him nods. Horatio rose. "Dismissed for now."

* * *

A/N: Well, the truth is out. Please Read and Review. Next chapter: Will Dave get scolded by Horatio?


	11. Chapter 10: Cold Case

Autobot Angel

Chapter 10: Cold Case

Horatio eyed Special Agent Dave Turner calmly. "You provoked my CSI first, Agent Turner. As far as I'm concerned, if you want an apology from Detective Speedle, you should apologize first."

Turner sneered. "Apologize to some idiot who can't even clean his gun?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Fine. You can apologize or leave. Your choice, Agent Turner."

"This should be an FBI matter anyway."

"Not anymore," Horatio replied. "CSI Speedle was attacked at the crime scene today; I presume by our suspect. Miami-Dade is not letting this drop. You can help us or stay out of our way."

"We have a _witness_?" Dave demanded.

"I'll have him with a sketch artist later today."

Horatio had expected Dave to glare at him, angry about not having control. Instead the other paled. "If this is the guy that killed Kim and probably Sarah, your detective is in danger, Lieutenant. He needs protection."

Horatio frowned. "Why do you say that?"

The other hesitated, battling with his dislike of Speed and his need to catch his sister's killer. "Bring your whole team in, Lieutenant. They need to hear this."

"My team can examine the case files."

"Not the same as a firsthand account."

Horatio thought for a moment. "Very well."

* * *

Prowl settled into place, watching Dave's team confer. The CSIs, including Alexx had filed in and now they were waiting for Dave to start the story.

Dave finally turned to the CSIs. "In light of today's events, my team will be working with the Miami-Dade crime lab to conclude the Sarah Turner investigation. Miami-Dade will be running point. My team has already agreed; there will be no attempts to take this investigation over. For the sake of my family, we just want this killer of the streets." Dave paused, gathering his thoughts. "This whole nightmare began for my family twenty-four years ago…"

--1984--

Dave grinned, catching the baseball in his mitt. "Tony, you're out!" the twelve year old yelled. Tony groaned.

John laughed. "Come on, Tony. Dave's been practicing."

"Dave! Five more minutes," a tall blond woman called. Dave sighed, looking over. Sarah and Kim were on the swings, laughing and whispering. His mother watched the three siblings from her position on a nearby bench.

The guys quickly confabbed. "Alright," John called. "Next catch or home run wins."

Before any cheers of agreement could sound, a big white van drove onto the park grounds. Dave whirled in time to see two men grab his sisters off the swings. He charged as his sisters screamed. Both of them were struggling, kicking and clawing at their attackers.

"Leave them alone!" Dave howled as he launched himself at the nearest man.

The other turned, backhanding Dave in the mouth. Dave hit the ground but scrambled up, lunging again. The man turned back toward Dave as his partner hauled the twins into the van. The punch caught Dave off guard. He tried to fight back but the other shoved him down. A kick connected with Dave's arm, making the teen scream in pain. The van pulled away as Dave struggled to get up.

"Sarah, Kim…" Dave passed out with sirens screaming in his ears.

--2008--

"The ransom demand arrived a few hours later. Six million for each sister. The FBI worked hard, searching everywhere for the twins but no luck." Dave looked down. "My father…he tried to bargain with them. Didn't want to pay that much for my sisters." Even twenty-four years later, they could see the pain in Dave's eyes. The agent cleared his throat. "My father ended up paying out seven million. The twins were found in a potato cellar behind an old farmhouse. Kim…" Tears formed. "Kim was dead and Sarah was screaming her name, over and over again."

Silence fell as everyone present grappled with the truth of Dave's statement. The raw pain evident in the agent's gaze and pose. Speedle looked down, not sure if he could have dealt with that. Anger at the kidnapper surged through him and he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through this monster's heart.

"_Man's inhumanity to man, as you humans say,"_ Prowl said softly.

Speed looked over, glad Prowl had positioned himself close to Delko. _'Are Cybertronians any different?'_ his eyes asked.

"_The Autobots would never do such a thing. But…the Decepticons, they have done much worse without even flinching."_

Turner let out a sigh, bringing attention back to himself. "Everything else is in these files. If you need anything, my team will help. Please excuse me, I need some air." The agent moved toward the door, then turned. "One more thing."

The CSIs waited.

"Detective Speedle, I'm told you may have encountered our suspect."

"Yeah…"

"Then you will need protection." Speed opened his mouth but Dave held up a hand. "Our suspect plays for keeps, Speedle. You saw him, therefore you're a threat to him. He'll come after you, just like he came after my sister."

Speed glared, not liking where this was going.

Dave's gaze softened a bit. "I may not like you, but I don't need any more deaths on my watch. Neither does my team or for that matter, your team. Welcome to Witness Protection Detective."

"_As if you need it,"_ Prowl snorted. _"That's what I'm here for."_

Alexx and Speed hid their smiles. Prowl had a definite point. Dave left and Speed tipped his head toward the door. Prowl lifted a hand in acknowledgement and left, vanishing after the Fed. Alexx departed as well, returning to her domain. The rest of the CSIs headed for the case files. Over the next few hours, the team read through the old reports. Reports from the search, the negotiations, the farmhouse. Speed combed through the 'package' reports, trying to trace each item a bit further than it had already been taken. So far, he didn't have anything to work with. The Feds had been thorough, ruthlessly attacking every lead, every nibble of hope.

As midday rolled around, Horatio appeared, gesturing for Speed to follow him. The CSI rose, leaving the file to follow Horatio to another room. A sketch artist waited. Speed spent the rest of the day working with her to produce a composite sketch of their suspect. In spite of the danger, Speed hoped it was their suspect. Sarah was dead, but maybe catching her kidnapper and killer would bring a bit of peace to the Turner family, even if Dave was a jerk.

Prowl slipped in just as the artist finished the sketch. _"Not bad. Just a shame I can't tap into a computer and give her an exact picture."_

Speed leaned back and gave Prowl a smirk. Horatio entered, cutting off any further remarks. "Speed, until this blows over, you're staying with Delko."

"But H, what if this guy goes after Delko?" Speed protested.

"_I'll find a way to protect your friends, Speed,"_ Prowl promised.

Horatio sighed. "Speed, he offered. I see your point but it's going to be even more obvious if we put you up in a hotel."

Speed sighed and nodded. "What about my place?"

Horatio gave Speed a wan smile. "You and Delko can stop over there for a few things. Come right back here."

"_That will throw our suspect off,"_ Prowl put in before Speed could ask.

"Alright, H."

* * *

Speed pushed a few more clothes into his duffel bag. Delko was collecting a few personal items of Speed's in case their suspect trashed Speedle's apartment. Prowl was tense and patrolling, searching for even a hint of trouble. Speed sighed and zippered the duffel bag closed. "Delko, you done?"

"Almost."

Speed hefted the duffel. "Ready when you are buddy."

Glass shattered behind the CSI as Prowl appeared out of nowhere to haul Speed downward. Speed twisted and stared. The open lighter flickers and the carpet caught. The flames raced out and Speed finally realized why he'd smelt motor oil in the apartment.

"Speed!"

"Delko, get out of here!"

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger. Once again, I'll try to update soon. Next chapter: Fire! Please Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: Tinderbox

Autobot Angel

Chapter 11: Tinderbox

Speed grabbed his duffel bag and crawled for the door. Prowl was behind him, in robot form, working to suppress the fire. Speed ignored the hiss of the flames as the fire-retardant struck. The CSI reached up and gripped the doorknob, turning it and shoving with his shoulder. The accelerant meant the smoke was already thick above his head. Tim crawled for the stairs, praying Delko had gotten out.

* * *

Delko stared up at the burning building. He'd done as Speed told him and escaped, pulling the fire alarm as he went. But where in the world was Speed? Sirens told him help was close but not close enough for him.

"Speed!" Delko started forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and stared. The man behind him was semi-transparent. He was about Speed's height with very light blond hair. His shirt was white, with red and green markings. A necklace peeked out, sporting a pendant with a red robotic face. His jeans were a very light gray, almost white, even under the streetlight. Dark brown boots completed the picture.

"_You'll only get hurt going in there. I'll help your friend."_

"Who are you?" Delko demanded.

"_The name's Wheeljack."_

Before Delko could sputter a reply, the semi-transparent figure was running toward the burning building.

* * *

Speed coughed and struggled to peer through the smoke. He'd almost made it down but he'd heard a cry. It was close, he knew that. The CSI crawled forward, ignoring the heat and his own hacking. _There!_ A little girl was sobbing right in front of him.

"Hey."

The girl looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Call me Speed."

The girl sniffed. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's good advice but I think your mom will make an exception for this."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on, let's get out of here. Stay close."

The little girl nodded and crawled to Speed. Speed turned carefully, trying to keep an eye on the girl as he crawled for the stairs. They'd just reached the stairs when Speed started coughing and couldn't stop. Hands gripped him, hefting him. Vaguely he saw someone else pull the girl up. He heard footsteps pounding near him, heard Delko yell his name, and heard a little girl crying for her mother. Blackness beckoned and he gratefully slid into it.

* * *

Delko paced back and forth, eyes worried. He'd called the team and they were coming. One thing the CSI knew for sure. Speedle had been right about the ghost. Delko remembered seeing two robots emerge from the building. One, black and white with doorwings, had Speedle over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The other, white with green and red accents, had a little girl in his arms. Delko had taken Speed from the first robot and the second one had set the little girl down. The CSI had started as the robots transformed into semi-transparent humans. The little girl had looked up at Delko and asked if he knew where her mommy was. The crying had started just as the firefighters finally arrived.

Delko sighed, dropping into a chair. How many times would Speed's life be threatened by this creep? It was obvious who the arsonist was. Delko bowed his head, praying for his best friend.

"_He'll make it,"_ Prowl remarked from behind.

"Forgive me if I wait for the doctor to tell me that."

The other Autobot shifted. _"I did a scan right before we reverted back to our current forms. No sign of permanent damage."_

Before Delko could reply, the rest of the team arrived. "H!"

"How is he?"

Delko sagged a bit. "Haven't heard anything yet."

Alexx looked over and her eyes narrowed.

"_Alexx, this is Wheeljack,"_ Prowl introduced.

Delko looked over at Alexx, sorry he'd ever doubted her and Speed. "H, there's something else."

Horatio's eyebrows rose. "You can see Prowl."

"Yeah. And H?"

"Yes?"

"There's another one. Wheeljack."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Two?"

Alexx nodded. "I can see him too, Horatio. My guess? Timmy will be able to see Wheeljack too."

Wheeljack turned to Prowl. _"They can't see us?"_

"_That's what happens when you're a ghost Wheeljack. Could be worse."_

"_How?"_

"_This morning, Speed was the only one who could see me. Now Alexx and Delko can see both of us."_ The tactician shifted. _"I'll bring you up to date later."_

"_Hope that little girl's alright."_

"_Me too."_

Delko ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the two Autobots with an 'Are you done?' look. Prowl gave a nod. "H, it was arson. I was grabbing some of Speed's stuff when I heard glass breaking. Next thing I know, smoke is filling the room and Speed's yelling at me to get out." Eric buried his face in his hands. "I should have gone after him…"

"_What you did was right. The firefighters would not have arrived so quickly without your help," _Prowl remarked.

Calleigh walked forward. "He'll make it. He's tough like that."

Before anything else could be said, a young family walked up to them. Delko eyed the little girl, then grinned, recognizing her. The girl smiled back.

The mother looked at Delko. "Are you the one who helped my Jessica?"

"No, ma'am. That would be my friend, Tim Speedle. The doctors are still with him."

The mother gasped and looked down at her daughter. "Do you mind if we wait with you?"

Horatio smiled. "Not at all, Mrs…"

"Walker. I'm April and this is my husband Don."

The CSIs introduced themselves and Alexx knelt down to Jessica's level. "So Timmy helped you out?"

"Timmy?" Jessica asked. "He said his name was Speed." Jessica wrinkled her nose. "I thought it was a funny name but Mommy says it's rude to say that to people."

Alexx nodded solemnly. "I'm sure she's right." She smiled at the little girl. "Well, his name is really Tim but I suppose we all have a nickname for him."

Jessica laughed. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Alexx. These are my friends Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio."

"Are you friends with Speed?"

Horatio looked down at Jessica. "Yes we are, Jessica."

"_Cute kid," _Wheeljack remarked.

"_Wonder how Speed will handle having a fan."_

As Alexx chatted with Jessica, her parents talked with Horatio and Delko, just as nervous as the CSIs about Speedle. Delko's relief was clear when a doctor arrived.

"You're here for Detective Speedle?"

"Yeah."

"He's been moved to a room for overnight observation. But everything looks good so far. Aside from smoke-inhalation, he's just fine."

Horatio gave a nod. "Thank you doctor."

"Room 230," the doctor added as he moved away.

The CSIs exchanged looks. Jessica and her family waited. Horatio turned to them. "Give us a minute?"

"Of course."

* * *

Delko was the first into the room. Speed looked up and gave his friend a weary thumbs-up. Delko grinned and walked over to the bed. "Glad you're okay, Speed."

The other CSIs crowded in. Speed's eyes widened when he saw Wheeljack. Prowl smirked. _"I'll tell you later."_

Speed gave a nod then looked around. "Where's Alexx?"

"Alright, Jessica, here's the room," Alexx remarked from just outside the door. Speed craned his neck to see the new arrivals.

A familiar little girl appeared, followed by her parents and Alexx. "Speedy!" the little girl cried, running to Speed's bedside. "Why are you in bed? Did you get hurt?"

Speed looked down at the little girl, hiding his dismay. The new ghost started laughing.

Prowl kept a straight face. _"Welcome to the joys of fan girls Speed."_

* * *

A/N: And Prowl would know, wouldn't he. :-) Well? Enter the mad scientist. We'll be lucky if the lab doesn't blow up. --smirks-- Please Read and Review


	13. Chapter 12: Fan Girl

Autobot Angel

Chapter 12: Fan Girl

Speed blinked down at the little girl, not quite sure what to do. The girl was looking up with adoring eyes that reminded the CSI of a puppy. Calleigh, bless her heart, saved him.

"Jessica, don't you remember the fire?"

The girl, Jessica, turned to look up at Calleigh. "Did that mean fire hurt Speedy?"

Delko was busy trying not to laugh. Speed glared at him over Jessica's head. _My friend._

"_Could be worse," _Prowl remarked thoughtfully.

Speed turned his glare on Prowl.

Prowl smirked. _"You could have found twins."_

Alexx knelt to look at Jessica. "Yes, Jessica. Timmy has to rest up for a few days."

Jessica's parents looked on, torn between shock at their daughter's nickname for her rescuer and amusement at the young man's friends. April stepped forward. "Thank you so much for helping Jessica."

Speed kept back a blush. "It was my pleasure ma'am."

Jessica looked up at him again. "Can I come play with you when you're all better, Speedy?"

"Honey!" April reprimanded. "Why do you keep calling him 'Speedy'? Alexx told you his name was Tim."

Jessica turned to her mother. "But Mommy, he told me his name was Speed and Alexx said they all have a different name for him. So, I thought maybe I could call him Speedy, after my turtle."

April was horrified. Speed stared, face rapidly turning crimson. Delko slipped out and the group heard him start to laugh in the hallway. Alexx pressed a hand to her mouth to hide her own laughter. Horatio worked to suppress a small smile tugging at his lips. Calleigh started giggling in the corner. The new ghost, knowing Jessica couldn't hear him, was doubled over with laughter. Prowl alone kept a straight face, though his eyes were dancing.

Don slipped past his stunned wife and picked up Jessica. "Come on, Jessica. I think it's past someone's bedtime."

"But Daddy, I want to talk to Speedy some more."

"No, sweetheart. Daddy needs to talk to you." He walked out, Jessica pouting in his grasp. April blinked, looking after father and daughter.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Mr…"

"Speedle. Don't worry about it ma'am." Speed managed a smile. "I think I can handle a little girl."

April nodded, though she was still flushing. "I hope you recover soon, Mr. Speedle." She slipped out and after a few moments Delko reappeared, still wheezing with laughter.

"Man, I hope I never get any fan girls."

Speed started. "You…heard that?"

Delko grinned. "Met Wheeljack right before he and Prowl hauled you an' Jessica outta that fire."

Speed turned to look at the new ghost. _Wheeljack…_ "H, didn't you say one of the fallen Autobots…"

"Yes, Speedle. I must admit, this turn of events is interesting."

Alexx tilted her head. "How so, Horatio?"

Horatio allowed a smile. "I'm wondering how many ghosts will appear before this case is over."

Prowl rubbed his chin. _"He has a point, Speed. Wheeljack's appearance might be a coincidence but if any more Autobots show up…"_

"_Cross that bridge when you come to it, Prowl,"_ Wheeljack advised. I_ want to know what 'case' this guy is talking about."_

"_Come on then. I'll bring you up to date while they chit-chat."_

The two ghosts slipped away and Speed turned his attention back to his colleagues. They were discussing what security precautions might be needed.

"Why not ask Turner?" Speed proposed.

Horatio looked thoughtful. "He might have some ideas."

Eric scoffed. "Come on, Speed. You really want to trust a guy who lost a witness?"

"Even if he failed, he still knows more about protecting people in this kind of situation than we do," Speed pointed out.

Calleigh nodded. "Eric, we came awfully close to losing both of you tonight. I think we need all the help we can get."

"Then it's settled," Horatio remarked. "Now, let's let Speed get some sleep, guys."

Alexx opened her mouth and Horatio lifted a hand. "Alexx, you can stay with him tonight. We'll work out shifts tomorrow."

Speed started to protest but the team gave him a set of 'don't even think about it' looks. The CSI sighed and gave in gracefully.

* * *

Alexx looked up as the two ghosts came in. "Shh…"

"_Right."_

Wheeljack eyed Speed. _"I'll make sure the rest of the team is safe."_ He left and Alexx smiled as Prowl assumed a watch-dog position. Protecting, even in death.

"Good night, Timmy."

* * *

A/N: Maybe a bit slow, but it would be corny if all the action hit at once. Besides, I could not resist the idea of Speed coming face to face with a fan girl. :-) Anyway, Please Read and Review. Next chapter: Speed gets a 'package'


	14. Chapter 13: Stalker

Autobot Angel

Chapter 13: Stalker

Speed frowned, eying the trace evidence in front of him. He'd found out their suspect had a job in construction from the gravel on Sara but that was the extent of his findings. Sara had owned several rugs, so the CSIs had no footprints to work with. They still hadn't figured out how the stalker circumvented Sara's security and Speed had been hoping trace evidence would pan out.

"_Anything?"_

Speed looked over at Prowl. "Nothing."

The Autobot scowled. _"Delko sent me to get you. We've got a 'team meeting' with our Federal friends."_

"Great. Not enough that they have to invade the lab, now they're dictating our day."

"_Turner is afraid the killer will come after the lab."_

Speed's scowl grew and Prowl realized that was the point. Speed was afraid for his friends. The CSI reached down and grabbed his report, striding out the door before Prowl could say anything. Prowl followed his friend, catching up.

"_Our suspect hasn't made a move since the fire."_

"But why did he set the fire?" Speed countered.

Prowl sighed. _"I concede that point, but it is not going to help if you let him change the way you do your job."_

"I don't want them in the crossfire."

"_You can't catch him alone."_

Speed shook his head and looked up. Eric grinned and opened the door to the 'conference room.'

"Any idea why they called a meeting?" Speed asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Turner paced the length of the room. "If our suspect plays true to form, there will be a package of some sort coming soon."

Speed scowled. "What, he thinks he's going to scare us with little threatening notes?"

Turner returned the scowl. "You may have a point. He doesn't know as much about you as he knew about Sara. But I guarantee that won't stop him for long. Even with a sketch, it's going to take at least a week to find our guy."

"_How does he expect to find his suspect with a sketch? Didn't he already have a witness?"_ Wheeljack asked.

Delko spared a glance at the Autobot. "Turner, why didn't Sara give you a sketch? Didn't she see him?"

Dave sighed. "After the kidnapping and rescue, Sara couldn't remember the man's face. She tried for years to remember, long after the doctors and investigators gave up. It was her one hope, that she would remember his face and put him away for life."

Wheeljack frowned. _"Didn't she have other things to live for?"_

"_This man made her a prisoner, Wheeljack. He wanted her back so she had to have protection. The only way for her to be free was if the threat was removed, either by jail or his death."_

"_Instead he killed her,"_ Wheeljack grumped.

"So, what would this package look like?" Delko asked.

Just then, Paula, the desk sergeant poked her head in. "Speed there's a package for you."

The whole room tensed. "What was the return address, Paula?" Speed asked, trying to stay calm.

"That was the funny thing, Speed. There was no return address."

* * *

Speed inspected the package, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Horatio had called the bomb squad and the squad had assured the CSIs that the package was not a mail bomb. Eric had already dusted the box for prints and now Speed was opening it up. Dave Turner had tried to talk the CSI out of it but Speedle had insisted he could handle it.

Tim inserted a scalpel into the cardboard and sliced it open. He reached in and pulled out a photo of him and an old friend, still in the picture frame. A note was taped on the back. Speedle examined the note and felt bile rise. _'Want to play again?'_ The CSI growled, deep in the back of his throat. Their suspect had been in his apartment, in his things. Intellectually, Speed had already known that but this…this drove the point home, painfully.

"_Speed?"_ Prowl queried.

Speed shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He set the picture down and began to process both it and the box it had come in. The CSI pushed the rage back, struggling to maintain his composure. This had hit far too close to home.

"Dave was right."

"_So were you."_

Speed turned to look at Prowl. "I'm not so sure of that anymore."

Prowl sighed. _"What did he send you?"_

"The picture of me with my best friend. The last one we took together before his accident."

Prowl was silent a moment. _"It will be fine. It may hurt for a little while, but I know you. You're stronger than this creep thinks you are."_

Speed thought for a moment than grinned. "I also have an Autobot angel."

"_There is that. Now, shall we get him?"_

Speed's grin got wider. "Let's."

* * *

Dave frowned. "Nothing?"

Speedle sighed, dropping into a chair. "Nothing. Everything that package might have offered, you guys already have from Sara's packages."

"This is a game played on slim odds, Speedle."

"Thank you very much Agent Turner. I think I figured that out already."

Turner looked away. "If you're worried about your friends, we can move you," he offered.

Speed shook his head. "No, I need to stay here. Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Dave's smile was thin. "And perhaps I should have treated you better from the beginning. Let's let the past lie. I want this maniac."

"And you think we're your best shot."

Dave shrugged, ticking off points. "You saw our suspect and lived to tell about it. Your lab, much as I hate to admit it, is better than our lab. Our suspect appears to be hanging about instead of vanishing entirely and that gives me a chance to finally get justice for my sisters."

Speed leaned forward. "I sort of get why this guy fixated on Sara but why me?"

"You caught her case."

"So?"

Dave thought for a moment. "CSI Speedle, you have to remember that this man is probably insane. Oh, he may have started out greedy, but for some reason, he fixed his attentions on my sister. Now she's dead, probably at his hand. You, in a strange fashion, are his last link to her. Therefore, he sets himself up as your worst nightmare, hoping he can control you and your life like he believes he controlled my sister's life."

"Did he control Sara's life?"

"Except for the security and her old memories, no. She was a strong woman, one who refused to just hide from him."

Speed frowned. "How did she fight back?"

Dave's smile lit his weary features. "She tried to remember his face, of course. But my sister was also an author. She wrote under a pseudonym but she wrote nonetheless. In each and every one of her books, she gave him a name and face. She had him commit his crime all over again and she had him face justice. In her books, he never escaped."

"What about Kim?"

Dave's smile faded. "Her last book was her story. Kim's story. In fact, it's almost finished, Mr. Speedle. All it needs is his name and his fate. I may be a bit tense and rude, but would you help me finish that book?"

Speedle grinned. "You mean, catch him."

"Yes."

"We'll do our best."

Dave rose as his phone went off. "That's all I can ask, Detective Speedle. Please excuse me."

* * *

A/N: Not much action, I know. But I wanted to introduce more of the killer's motives as seen by the good guys. Also, I decided that I needed Dave to shape up a bit. Will Speed be forced to leave Miami? Guess we'll find out. More Autobuddies? Maybe… Will Wheeljack blow up the lab? Let's hope not but with _that_ scientist, anything is possible. Please Read and Review


	15. Chapter 14: From the Other Side

Autobot Angel

Chapter 14: From the Other Side

A black sedan was parked across from the Miami-Dade crime lab. The man inside focused his camera on the young black-haired man who'd just stepped out from the lab. The camera clicked and focused again. The man holding it zoomed in, getting the Miami-Dade badge in the center of his frame. A second click and the man smiled. He set down the camera and pulled out. Tomorrow, he would follow his quarry back to the quarry's hiding place. He would be close to Sara again. A frown came to the driver's face. He had only brought the gun to force her into obedience. She had been a fierce woman; that was what had attracted him. All those years ago, even as her sister lay dead, she had not given up. Oh, she had screamed and wailed, howling her sister's name over and over again but she had never given up…

--1984--

The kidnapper scowled at the noise coming from the cellar. That little brat was screaming her head off again. He stomped outside, fully prepared to threaten the brat into silence. He approached the cellar and knelt, fitting his key into the padlock. He jerked the padlock off and threw back the bolt. The doors heaved upward and he looked down at the two sisters. One was, of course, screaming her head off.

"Kim! Kimmy! Wake up, wake up! Kimmy…" the girl burst into tears, screeching at her sister to wake up.

Startled, the kidnapper surveyed the other girl. She was slumped, eyes closed. He looked at the awake one and snapped, "Shut up!"

The girl subsided into whimpering, which the kidnapper let go. He stepped inside the cellar and knelt, checking the silent one. No pulse. He glared at her, angry, furious with the dead girl for dying on him. He whirled to the whimpering one. "She's dead."

Her howl nearly scared him. "NO!! KIMMY!!"

"SHUT UP! She's dead, she can't hear you anymore." The kidnapper leaned in, expecting the girl to quiver. She did but even as her twin lay dead across from her, he could see the fire in her eyes. "If you make one sound when they find you, I'll come back," he threatened. "I'll come back and kill your whole family right in front of you. Do you hear me, girl?"

He rose, not waiting for a reply. Once outside, he slammed the cellar doors shut and ran the bolt home. The padlock went back into place and he ignored the screams rising from his one remaining hostage. Soon, the money would be here and he would be long gone.

--2008--

The former kidnapper inspected his photos. He focused on the Miami-Dade badge. _Good. This will be my access to Sara._ A smile lit his features. The CSI was his last link to Sara. _Soon, very soon._ He would need a bit more time to plan but soon he would have Sara once again. Just as he'd always wanted. He wanted the real Sara, but this Tim Speedle would do. A frown came. He'd almost forgotten the robot. It would be a problem should it reappear. But that wouldn't stop him. He looked down at the photo of Tim Speedle and began to laugh. Still laughing, he hung the picture up. His apartment was full of her, her life, even her books. He had all of them. Now, intermixed with pictures of her, were pictures of the CSI. The CSI that had been in her space. The CSI that he would have in his grasp soon.

"Soon, Sara. We will play again."

A/N: Spooked yet? This is, of course, the maniac our gallant CSIs (and Autobots) are trying to catch. Shudder. Please read and review. Next chapter: Another encounter?


	16. Chapter 15: About to Get Interesting

Autobot Angel

Chapter 15: This is About to Get Interesting…

Horatio looked down at the fallen man and sighed. Another gang shooting. Even with the Feds camped in the lab and one of his CSIs on the line, life and the ending of it still went on in Miami. His team, minus Speed on a certain Fed's instance, was processing a scene that was destined for the cold case stack. Truth was; odds were that the killer would end up in Alexx's domain before they caught him. The redhead knelt next to Alexx, slipping off his sunglasses.

"Alexx, COD?"

"Gunshot. Looks like it entered the chest here," the ME pointed out the hole, then grunted and lifted the body. "…and exited from the back. Calleigh's already on the hunt."

Horatio nodded and rose. Frank Tripp was waiting beyond the police line, waving the lieutenant over. Horatio strode over to the big detective. "Frank, any witnesses?"

"Nope, but dispatch just got an interesting call in…"

* * *

Delko hid a sigh as Wheeljack followed him around the scene, asking questions every step of the way. The CSI wished for Speed; Speed would have been able to shut up the self-proclaimed mad scientist of the Autobots. Even better, Prowl could have ordered Wheeljack to leave and find someone else to bother.

"_Humans really all have different fingerprints?"_

Delko ignored him. Talking to the air was not a good idea.

"_What kind of equipment is that?"_

Delko shot the Autobot a clear 'shut up' glare.

Screeching tires cut off Wheeljack's next question. The crowd scattered, screaming in terror. Delko stared, jaw hanging open as Horatio's bellow cut through the air. "Everyone, GET DOWN!"

Delko saw the cars fishtail around the corner, the snouts of guns appearing through the windows. Officers dove for the cover of their cars, the onlookers scurried for the same cover but the CSIs were completely exposed. Someone shoved Delko down and Delko caught a glimpse of white, red, and green…

* * *

Calleigh had just found her bullet when she heard the tires screech. She looked up and saw the car. Instinctively she reached for her gun. The Hummer was too far away. _No…_ Someone hit her from behind, and she fell, a heavy weight on her back. She turned her head and saw red and black paint…

* * *

"…Said something about a drive-by shooting in this area."

Horatio stared at Tripp. "We have to get the team out of here…"

A car engine roared and Horatio saw the car as it raced down a side street. Tripp turned, saw the car and dove for cover. Horatio whirled toward his team. "Everyone, GET DOWN!" Just as he finished, someone tackled him, ramming him down and out of the line of fire. Horatio twisted and saw red along with what looked like a car windshield…

* * *

Tripp dove for cover and started crawling toward his car. He was still vulnerable, still exposed. He heard quick footsteps and someone landed on his back, making him yelp. The detective heard a grunt and saw gold and green paint…

* * *

Alexx whirled, still on hands and knees at Horatio's yell. She gasped, realizing that she had no available cover. An image of herself on her own table flashed before her eyes. Before it faded, someone grabbed her and pushed her down. She whimpered and realized the mystery arrival was on top of her, shielding her. She twisted and saw white and red paint…

* * *

Speed paced back and forth, worried. He'd overheard the call-in to dispatch. Prowl was leaning against the wall, wisely keeping quiet. Speed had ordered him to help the others and Prowl had refused, saying that his job was to keep Speedle safe.

Speed looked over at the Autobot. "I thought you said you'd help my friends too."

"_I said I would see what I could do. Much as I dislike it, I have my orders."_

"Can't you bend them for my friends?"

"_I'm sorry."_ Prowl paused to say more, then froze. Images flashed across his vision, the City, the shuttle, and then he saw a group of people on the ground. _No…_ The image shifted and he saw five new figures, protecting the people. Elektra's voice whispered at the back of his head. _'Your friends are here, Prowl. All of them.'_ Prowl scowled back at her. _Why? So we can become ghosts for the rest of our 'lives?' _He heard her sigh. _'You should listen to Alexx more…'_

"Prowl?"

Prowl looked at Speed and let a fierce triumph show. _"The other Autobots. They're here. Your friends are fine."_

Speed felt his jaw drop. "All of them?"

"_All but Prime."_

Prowl let his gaze drift upward. So it wasn't just for Speed's sake that he was here. It was a second chance for him and the others. _I guess the biggest question I have now is: How do we go back once this is over?_

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter I know. It's just that I had a group of whining Autobots…(--loud objections from offstage--)…in the peanut gallery back here. Caterwauling about why do Prowl and Wheeljack get to be in it and not us? (--rolls eyes--) Just kidding. Prowl is my fav but I just couldn't bring myself to leave the other Autobots dead. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Tripp finds out about the Autobots and maybe Alexx vs. Ratchet


	17. Chapter 16: Autobot Ghosts

Autobot Angel

Chapter 16: Autobot Ghosts

Frank Tripp glared at Horatio. "You knew about them?"

"Only two. The other four…"

"Hold on. There are _six_ altogether?"

Horatio nodded. "One of them, Prowl, was here with Speed during the shooting."

"So, we had a ghost walking around a crime scene and you didn't tell me?"

Horatio eyed Frank, amused. "First of all, I only knew he was there because Alexx and Delko said he was there. Secondly, how is a ghost going to contaminate a crime scene? Thirdly, if he and his friends _hadn't_ been there, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Tripp scowled but Horatio was right. "Wait, how come you couldn't see him?"

Horatio shrugged. "I don't know. We're all out of our league with this case."

"The case with Sara Turner?"

"Yes."

Tripp paced. "When did the first ghost appear?"

Horatio leaned back in his chair. "According to Speedle; the jewelry shop about three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago?" Tripp's eyes narrowed. "What was a ghost doing there?"

Horatio's smile was thin. "Speedle told me the ghost stepped in front of a bullet for him."

"But Detective Speedle was hit," Tripp protested.

"True. But the bullet lost critical velocity when it hit the ghost. Tripp, if the ghost hadn't been there, Speedle would be six feet under and we'd still be reeling."

Tripp gaped at Horatio, numb. Maybe Speed, like the rest of the CSIs, was a bit nosy but Tripp liked him nonetheless. The CSI's sarcastic wit and humor were appreciated throughout the station. If this ghost had saved Speed's life, then Frank Tripp was prepared to accept him.

"I've asked my team and our 'guests' to come in here for a chit-chat. We need to know if anymore ghosts are coming."

Tripp nodded. "Horatio, you know who two of them are, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Before they get here, what's your best guess on the four new ones?"

Horatio grew thoughtful. "The first one is Prowl, the second one, Wheeljack. Both names I've gotten from a friend of mine in the FBI."

"Names from what?"

"The list of casualties at Autobot City."

"Casualties?"

"Yes. Apparently, about five weeks ago Autobot City was attacked. Four Autobots died when their shuttle was ambushed in space. Three others at the City itself; including the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime."

Tripp stared. "And you think all six ghosts came from that battle?"

Horatio nodded.

* * *

Alexx was still shaking at how close she'd come to dying. Speed had an arm around her shoulder, letting her know he was there for her. Behind them, two ghosts leaned against the wall. One was the black-haired Prowl. The other was Ratchet. He was watching, sapphire eyes curious. The medic tilted his head, ignoring the gray hair that flicked in front of his eyes. Prowl was keeping an eye on Alexx and Speed and inspecting Ratchet with the other eye. The tactician hid a grin. Of course Ratchet would have gray hair as a human. The clothes were interesting though. Ebony boots, light gray jeans, and a white t-shirt with red crosses on the shoulders. Prowl looked back at Alexx, thinking. From what he could tell, the clothes the Autobots wore resembled their robot forms. Ironhide had all red clothes, except of course for his boots. Even Ironhide's hair was red. Windcharger had a red shirt and black jeans and a head of black hair. Brawn had dark yellow hair, dark green jeans and a golden shirt. All of them had their insignia on necklaces. The tactician was beginning to think someone beside Elektra had planned all of this. Oh, she was involved. But the whole thing just seemed too big to just be her. Ratchet's sigh interrupted Prowl's musing.

"_Isn't there a meeting to get to?"_ the medic inquired.

"_Give Alexx a few moments, Ratch. She's not used to being shot at."_

Ratchet muttered under his breath and looked around. _"What is this room anyway?"_

"_The morgue."_

"_Morgue?"_

Alexx heaved in a breath and turned to Ratchet. "This is where I figure out how people died. The body is how the victim speaks to the investigators."

Ratchet cocked an eyebrow. _"Interesting. Shall we go?"_

Alexx folded her arms. "Haven't you heard of a little thing called chivalry?" she demanded.

"_The medieval system, principles, and customs of knighthood. What is your point?"_

Prowl rolled his eyes as Alexx stared. "Was that a dictionary definition?" Alexx managed.

"_Yes."_

Alexx glared at Ratchet. "Then here's the layman definition. Got your notepad ready, hotshot?"

"_I'm not Hot Shot…"_

"_Ratchet, that's not what she meant."_

Alexx eyed Ratchet. "Chivalry means when a woman needs something, like time to recover from almost getting shot, the male gives it to her."

"_Within reason of course,"_ Prowl put in.

Ratchet flushed. _"My apologies, Ms. Woods."_

Alexx gave him an approving nod. Speed grinned at Ratchet from behind Alexx's back. Alexx turned and smiled at the scruffy CSI. "Let's not keep Horatio waiting, Timmy."

Ratchet gaped as the humans departed. Turning to Prowl he asked, _"Isn't that what I just said?"_

Prowl grinned at the medic. _"Yep. Just be a gentlemech and Alexx will be fine."_

Prowl slipped out, leaving Ratchet blinking. The medic turned and scowled. _"Just wait until I get my hands on you. I'll weld you to your bunk."_ Still grumbling, the medic followed Prowl and the CSIs to Horatio Caine's office.

* * *

Calleigh smiled, glad to finally be able to see Speed's guardian angel. She'd thank him for saving her coworker later. For now, six Autobot ghosts, one homicide detective, one ME, and four CSIs were squeezed into Horatio's office. The Autobots were all leaning against the wall, trying to stay out of the way. The rest, minus Horatio, were grouped in front of Horatio's desk while Horatio sat behind it.

Horatio turned to Prowl. "Who's in command?"

"_I am." _Prowl turned to his fellow Autobots. _"Wheeljack you already know."_ Wheeljack lifted a hand. _"This is Ironhide, former head of security."_ Ironhide snapped off a salute. _"Windcharger, an Autobot warrior."_ Windcharger grinned and gave a wave. _"Brawn, our demolitions expert." _Brawn gave a grunt and straightened. _"And last, but not least, Ratchet our Chief Medical Officer."_ Ratchet gave a nod.

"What were you?" Tripp asked, curious.

"_Second in command and chief tactician."_

Horatio gave a nod of his own. "Prowl, do you think any more ghosts will be arriving?"

"_No."_

"Will you bring your fellow Autobots up to date on our case after this meeting?"

"_Of course."_

Horatio turned to his team. "I'll introduce my CSIs. Alexx Woods, our Medical Examiner." Alexx smiled at the Autobots. "Calleigh Duquesne, our ballistics specialist." Calleigh smiled and gave a wave. "Eric Delko, our fingerprint and drug expert. Also the only CSI who can work an underwater crime scene." Delko smirked and gave a wave. "Tim Speedle, our trace specialist." Speedle gave a cocky salute. "And finally, Detective Frank Tripp, a homicide detective who often works with CSI." Tripp gave the Autobots a nod. "I'm Horatio Caine, head of the crime lab."

Horatio eyed his CSIs. "Did anyone in the media catch a glimpse of our friends here?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Ah doubt it Horatio. Media didn't show up until after the drive-by."

"Besides," Speed put in, "Alexx and I tried to get a photo of Prowl and he didn't show up in the picture."

Horatio nodded. "Alright, let's get back to work people. Just remember, we're the only ones who can see our Autobot guests so be careful."

Prowl looked over at Speed. _"I'll come to the lab after I bring these guys up to date and hand out assignments."_

Speed tossed Prowl a thumbs up.

Prowl grinned and gave a nod. _"Come on, guys. Wheeljack and I have to get you in the game as quickly as we can. We've got a psychopath to catch."_

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the chapter is a bit long and slow. I figured it was necessary to show the introductions and the info sharing. Comments, please. I'll rework it if it bogs the story down too much. Also, tell me how I'm doing with the Autobot appearances. That might have been a bit fast. Please Read and Review


	18. Chapter 17: To Catch a Killer

Autobot Angel

Chapter 17: To Catch a Killer

Speed sighed, working down the list of search volunteers. The Feds were down to the last of the original evidence from the kidnapping case and the CSIs had been drafted to go through the last of the material. All of them, agents and CSIs were armed with their sketch of the killer. The CSIs had Autobots peeking over their shoulders in an effort to be helpful. The ghosts couldn't pick up the photos but they were an extra set of eyes in case they came to a close match. Unfortunately, they weren't anywhere near a close match. Plus it was getting near the end of shift. Speed looked down at the next name. _Thomas Krane_. Speed pulled out the driver's license photo and froze.

Prowl looked over his shoulder. _"That's him."_

Half a second later Speed had a group of six Autobots clustered around him, staring at the driver's license in the CSI's hand. The other CSIs looked up, prompting the Feds to look up as well. Speed gave a grim nod to the room and started to push back his chair.

_"Give him some room, guys,"_ Prowl remarked with a tinge of amusement. Speed saw Calleigh grin at the Autobots' antics. For millennia-old robots, they could sure act like kids sometimes. Speed walked over to Dave and handed him the driver's license.

"That's him, Agent Turner."

Dave nodded. He turned to his team. "Susan, silent alarm. Let's start taking this guy's life apart."

Susan smiled and rose, pulling out her cell phone as she strode to the door. Speed watched her go and then switched his attention back to Dave. "What now?"

Dave's smile was fierce. "We start taking his life apart. Check his financials, see if his movements match what we know about him. It will take a bit. The timing will be critical. I want to catch him mailing another package. We'll find him, set up surveillance. Hopefully he'll slip up and leave us something to work with."

"How long?" Delko demanded, wanting this threat to Speed gone. Autobot rumbles told the CSI that the ghosts agreed.

Dave grimaced. "I hope about a week. Before Sara's murder, we could practically time the package arrivals. Now? We're working on _ifs_ and _maybes_. We don't know how he was affected by her murder. The fire aside, he may have decided to back off and lay low. Or he may have accelerated his timetable." The agent lifted his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "Bottom line, we have no idea what he's going to do. Barring another package, if he tries something, security is an illusion. All we're going to be able to do is react. I want him alive but that may not be possible."

Prowl scowled. _"He has a point. We're not dealing with a rational being here."_

_"Were we ever?"_ Ironhide asked. _"Megatron's nuttier than a…"_

_"We know that,"_ Ratchet interrupted, knowing his friend had a colorful way with words. _"But this man? Prowl is right, Megatron at least had the virtue of not being completely insane."_

_"You mean this guy might try anything?"_ Windcharger inquired.

_"Yes,"_ was the tactician's cool reply.

Dave sighed. "Until we've got this guy, I want Detective Speedle in protective custody."

Calleigh opened her mouth to protest but Speed's wave cut her off. "I understand," Tim said, voice soft. "You don't want this guy coming after my friends."

Dave nodded. He looked up as two agents entered. "Ben, Travis, get Speedle to the hotel. We've got our guy but I don't want any mistakes at this point."

Calleigh smiled at Speed's look. He wasn't excited with the prospect of spending the night in a hotel. "See ya tomorrow, Speed."

Five Autobots, plus Delko, echoed her sentiments. Prowl simply strode to Speed's side.

_"You're not leaving without me, you know."_

* * *

Thomas Krane smiled as the CSI exited the lab, two agents in tow. He started his car's engine. Tonight, he would have what he had waited for. Even the robot couldn't stop him now. He glanced down at the taser, having acquired the weapon for the robot. He'd upgraded it, to make its charge effective against the machine he'd encountered. Krane watched the FBI vehicle pull out of the parking lot and slid out after it.

* * *

Speed sighed, settling on the bed. The agents were in the adjacent room and Prowl was standing guard, sapphire eyes hard and sweeping the area. Speed grinned up at his protector.

"Think something's going to happen?"

_"I have a bad feeling Speed. It feels wrong. Where is this guy? Why did he simply vanish after the fire? I may not be as paranoid as Red Alert, but something is…off."_

"We've got him. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Krane slipped into the room. The Miami-Dade badge had gotten him the required room key. He looked at the bed, lips curling in a smile. Tim Speedle. He started toward the bed…

* * *

Prowl tensed. Krane. _"Speed! He's here, Krane's here."_

Speed jolted up, startled and still half-asleep. Prowl felt the change and launched himself forward, giving a yell. His doorwings lifted in anticipation. The other lifted a device and fired. Prowl twisted but couldn't dodge. Pain shot through his systems and he screamed, unable to stop the sound. It ripped from his vocalizer and rose in volume. Behind him Speed yelped and Prowl heard the CSI dive for his gun. He could see Krane covering his ears, vaguely heard the FBI agents give cries of alarm. The electricity pounded into his spark and the Autobot twitched, fighting to keep online. _Speed…_ He lifted his head and Krane kicked him, taking full advantage of Prowl's weakness. "Speed, run…" Prowl managed. Krane stepped past the fallen Autobot and Prowl fought to rise, to twist. He yelped as he fell, landing so that he could see Krane lift a gun. Speed's wasn't high enough to shoot.

"Come or I zap your friend again."

Speed hissed, furious.

"Come. I doubt he would survive another attack and I would still have you."

Speed's glare spoke volumes but he let his weapon fall nonetheless.

"No…" Prowl whispered. He could feel his spark fading anyway. Krane laughed and hauled Speedle out of the room. The tactician opened his comm., praying the others would hear him. "Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Brawn, Windcharger. I've failed. Krane has Speed. Find him, don't worry about me. When you do…" Prowl struggled to stay online. "…kill Krane. Primus be with you…" Prowl's head sagged back as his optics dimmed.

"Prowl? Ratchet's coming, hold on…" Ironhide's voice came through the communicator. But it did not reach audios that would never hear again. For the second time, Autobot Prowl lay dead. The agents that entered the room; Krane had managed to trap them while he snatched Speedle; knelt before the robot, not believing their eyes. Neither saw the tall redheaded female enter the room. Nor did they see her kneel before the Autobot, hand reaching into his torso to pull out a dim spark…

* * *

A/N: --sobs, grabs tissue-- So sad. Speed kidnapped and Prowl dead, again. Before you lynch me though, I have one word, one name: Elektra. The mysterious female is about to strike. –grins-- Never underestimate a female. Next chapter: A promise kept


	19. Chapter 18: Promise Kept

Autobot Angel

Chapter 18: Promise Kept

Elektra gazed down at the spark in her hands. She hadn't expected this. Krane had managed to outmaneuver her, but she wasn't done yet. Her power had kept the Autobot alive. She looked up, smile fierce. She was a Guardian and this Thomas Krane had just ticked off the wrong woman.

The form before her was an upgraded version of Prowl. His alt mode was still a Datsun, his color scheme and basic look were the same but there the similarities halted. This robot was armed with explosive missiles equipped with onboard targeting systems that Prowl could tap into, enabling the shot to be pinpointed and adjusted, even allowing Prowl to change his target. His acid-pellet rifle had been given a larger clip and could fire smart bullets in addition to the acid pellets. Rate of fire had been upgraded as well. The robot's armor was gundanium alloy, a high impact resistant metal. The doorwings had been fitted with an energy beam system that, when activated, would allow Prowl to glide. The effect was increased with the thrusters that had been added to Prowl's leg components. The thrusters would remain hidden when not in use, active, they would snap out and into position. For close combat, a beam saber was attached to Prowl's left hip. Everything was ready. All the robot needed was a spark.

Elektra sprang up and opened the robot's chest panel. With gentle, nimble fingers she opened the spark compartment. She placed Prowl's spark in the compartment and smiled. It was time. She closed the compartment and the panel, then leapt up to her computer.

"Activate Autobot Prowl."

"Activation code?"

"Ten Break Alpha. Strike, Strike, Strike."

"Code accepted. Activating Autobot Prowl."

Systems whirred to life, pumping energy into the robot. Sapphire optics lit and Prowl gave a soft groan. He shifted, then halted as his CPU began accessing the upgrades. Elektra waited as he stood, absorbing the information. After a minute, he turned to her. "Elektra?"

"Yes." She gazed up at him for a moment. "You don't have much time. I'm calling your fellow Autobots in for their upgrades…" she paused as he glanced around, taking in the five other robots in the warehouse, "…but by the time I'm done, it will be too late. You're on your own for this one."

Prowl scowled. "How am I supposed to find him?"

"Go to Sara's house, you will find them."

Prowl snorted. "And what do I do when I get there? I'm a bit big to fit inside that house."

"Use your holoform." Elektra leaned forward. "Aslan bless, Autobot Prowl."

* * *

Alexx knelt next to the fallen robot. Following Ratchet's instructions, she opened a panel on Prowl's chest. Numb, she opened the 'spark compartment.' As they had all expected, it was empty. Prowl was dead, Timmy taken. She had grown to like the Autobot, with his business-like manner and that rare, sparkling smile. Beside her, the gruff medic was trying not to cry. The other Autobots had left as soon as they'd seen the gray, lifeless body. Calleigh, Delko, and Horatio were processing the room, trying to find a clue to Speed's location. Tripp and Dave were questioning the FBI agents.

"Everything was quiet until we heard a yell."

Tripp scowled. "What happened next?"

Travis sighed. "We grabbed our guns but Krane was smart. He blocked the door. Then…" the agent shook his head.

"There was this awful scream. Almost…electronic." Ratchet looked up. "It got higher and higher and then, it just cut off. We kept trying to get the door open but by the time we managed it, Krane and Speed were gone."

"Honey?" Alexx asked, seeing Ratchet's face contort with fury.

_"A disrupter scream. That's what they heard. This…_slagger_ tortured Prowl. Somehow…"_ Ratchet trailed off.

"What?"

_"There."_ Alexx looked.

"Horatio."

Horatio came over. "What is it Alexx?"

Alexx looked near to crying. "Horatio, Krane hit him with a taser."

Horatio frowned. "That shouldn't have been enough to kill him."

_"If Krane managed to get that thing's power jacked up, it sure would kill an Autobot," _Ratchet snarled. _"This guy is _mine_!"_

_"Not if ah get there first, Ratch,"_ Ironhide rumbled. _"There's some lady out there."_

_"Her?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Wonderful. What's she want now?"_

Ironhide sighed. _"Sorry, guys. The lady that sent us t' help you is pullin' us out."_

_"She can't be serious,"_ Ratchet protested.

_"I am."_ Ratchet glared at her. _"You can glare all you want, now come."_

Ratchet looked back at Alexx and sighed. _"When you catch this guy, just shoot him for me, okay?"_

Horatio gave a nod. "Count on it."

* * *

The Datsun police interceptor sped through the night, lights flashing and siren wailing. Prowl growled, gunning his engine even more. Every second he delayed was an opportunity for Krane to kill Speed. He'd already evaluated his holoform's battle worthiness and found it lacking. It would be enough to get Speed out of Krane's clutches but Prowl suspected (and rather hoped) it would come down to a chase. The Datsun turned the corner, nearly going up on two tires, and killed the siren. No good if Krane heard the siren and fled. A block down Prowl killed the lights and shifted his engine to stealth mode. The cruiser ghosted along, finally pulling in front of Sara's home. Prowl scanned the home and was pleased. Speed and Krane were on the first floor. That made things simpler.

* * *

Speed glared at his captor. The sight of Prowl lying there in the hotel room was burned into his memory. It was either stay mad at his captor or break down in tears for his friend. Speed was determined to deny Krane the satisfaction. Krane smiled and walked up to the handcuffed CSI.

"How are you doing Sara?"

"The name is Tim. Tim Speedle. You just made your last mistake Krane."

Krane ignored him. "You were so stubborn. If you'd only listened, I wouldn't have had to shoot you."

Speed felt chills crawl up his back. Krane had lost it and he was right in a lunatic's line of fire.

"I promised you, didn't I? I promised we would play again. Let's see if Dave can find you in time."

Speed hissed in anger. First chance he got, he would strike. _H. Hurry._

* * *

Elektra eyed the ghosts before her. All of them were staring at their upgraded forms. She smiled. _Soon._ "Alright, are you guys going to gawk all night or are you ready to get back in action?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to her. "Good. Now, the computer can only handle one at a time. Ironhide, you're up first."

_"Wait a second. Where's Prowl's new form?"_

Her smile widened. "Why Ironhide, I do believe you've caught on." The smile turned devious. "My power kept him alive. He's off helping a friend of yours."

The Autobots looked at each other, then grinned. Elektra laughed as Windcharger let out a whoop. "Now then, Ironhide?"

The redhead turned. _"Yeah?"_

"Just touch your new form. I'll handle everything else." She eyed the others. "As for the rest of you, wait your turn. Understand?" They sighed and nodded.

* * *

Prowl crept up to the window and scanned it. Good. It was open and oiled. He opened it and slipped inside. He landed in a crouch and listened. He could hear Krane ranting above him but no footsteps toward the basement. The tactician slid up the steps, checking each one before he stepped on it. Noise was unacceptable at this point. He checked the door and frowned. Locked. Still, one learned a few useful skills in a war, especially when one's best friend was Jazz. Prowl picked the lock and pushed the door open. Krane was babbling on about Sara. Prowl ignored that and moved through the hallway. He used his scanners to pinpoint Speed's location. The handcuffs were a problem. However, Speedle's position was perfect. Prowl could slip up behind Speed and Krane wouldn't know the difference. Prowl crouched and moved forward. Once behind Speed, he gave a soft hiss. Speed twisted and his eyes widened. Prowl shook his head, warning Speed to stay silent. He gestured at the cuffs with the lockpick, then pointed at the door. Speed scowled but nodded. He faced forward as Krane turned toward them, still talking to Sara.

"Your sister was weak but you, even when the brat was dead, I could see fire in your eyes. That's what attracted me."

"You're sick," Speed spat.

Prowl shook his head, working at the cuffs. One came loose and he turned to the other. In moments it was off. Prowl slid to the side and lunged past Speedle, locking with Krane before the maniac could pull his gun. Behind him, Speed leapt for the door, yanking it open and running into the night. Krane let out a howl and kicked, forcing Prowl back. He aimed and fired as Prowl's holoform vanished.

* * *

Speed heard the shot but kept running. He saw the Datsun in front of him, door open and dove for it. He heard Krane's howl of fury as he landed in the front seat. The door slammed behind him and the tires gave a screech as the car peeled out. Speed sat up, confused. A seat belt lashed across him, buckling by itself. Speed looked at the steering wheel and saw the Autobot insignia.

"Prowl?"

The radio crackled to life. "Made a promise, didn't I. How do you like the new look?"

Speed grinned for the first time all night. "Nice."

"Thanks, but it looks like Krane is after us."

Speed looked in the rearview mirror and saw Krane's black vehicle in it. "What do we do?"

"See if he can outmaneuver an Autobot."

* * *

Prowl's siren cut through the night, the Autobot using it to clear out traffic ahead of him. He wove through traffic that refused to acknowledge the siren. Krane's vehicle was dropping back a bit but Prowl knew the chase was just getting started. The Autobot slid into a turn, heading for the warehouse district. Elektra would, hopefully, have the others ready before he got there. Krane managed to close the gap and tried a ram. Prowl activated his shields and pushed back, forcing Krane back enough for him to get ahead again. The Datsun slewed into another turn, getting set up for a straight shot to the target area. Prowl gunned his engine, giving it every bit of power he could. Krane fell back, then Prowl heard the other engine's growl. After a few moments the cars were even. Prowl tried to ram, to get ahead again, but Krane stepped on his breaks and Prowl accidently turned into the on-ramp for the highway.

"Prowl, the highway's under construction," Speed yelped.

"Can't be helped. He tricked me that time," the tactician replied. He roared ahead, realizing that now, he really was on his own. Krane raced after him, trying to catch up again. Prowl refused to let him, moving to block Krane's every attempt to pass. Warning signs were a blur as the two cars flew along. Prowl hissed, the chase could end very badly if it went on at these speeds. He hit the brakes long enough to get to the exit ramp. Krane's tires squealed and then the madman was right behind them again. Prowl turned and realized he was on another highway, this one leaping right along the ocean line.

* * *

Horatio Caine considered swearing. All available patrol cars were being called to the chase between a dark sedan and a Datsun police interceptor. The cruiser was not Miami-Dade, considering that Miami-Dade patrol cars were Ford Crown Victorias. The problem was that this chase meant Caine didn't have any uniforms to deploy in the search for his missing CSI. Dave's agents were already in the street but Horatio wanted, no needed, more.

"H!"

"What is it Delko?"

"Choppers are here. Dispatch said until the chase is over, choppers are all we'll get."

Horatio nodded. "Good work, Eric. Let's find Speed."

* * *

Prowl accelerated even more and tapped into the Miami-Dade frequency. Patrol cars were coming but it wouldn't be enough. Choppers were faster and Prowl needed back up.

"Speed, call dispatch and ask them where the choppers are."

Speed grabbed the transmitter. "Dispatch, where are the choppers?"

"Officer, please identify."

Speed groaned, frustrated. Prowl broke in with, "Speed, say Adam-Four. We'll worry about the repercussions later."

Speed nodded. "Dispatch, this is Adam-Four. Where are those choppers?"

"Adam-Four, choppers are assisting in search for missing officer."

"Slag," Prowl hissed.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe the voice he was hearing over the department frequency. "H! Speed's on the radio."

Horatio's eyes widened. "Are you sure Eric?"

"Yeah, he was askin' where the choppers are." Eric suddenly slapped his forehead. "H, I know this is gonna sound crazy but I remember Speed tellin' me Prowl was a Datsun police interceptor."

"Eric, he's dead."

"I know H! But where else could that Datsun have come from?"

Horatio thought for a moment, then turned to the pilot. "Head for the chase and tell the other choppers to follow."

"Yes sir!"

"Eric, tell Speed the choppers are inbound."

"Right!"

* * *

Speed stared at the radio as Eric's voice crackled through. "Adam-Four, choppers are inbound, I repeat, choppers are inbound."

"Yes!" Speed snatched up the transmitter. "Copy that, thanks!"

Prowl felt a tinge of relief but it wasn't over yet. Krane pulled up next to the Datsun and Speed ducked down. Prowl activated his shields and spotted the choppers. The cars shot onto a bridge, sirens from the patrol cars wailing behind them. Just then, Krane's vehicle slammed into Prowl and forced him into the railing. Frantic, Prowl shoved back but too late. At high speed he crashed through the railing and shot outward toward the water. Prowl unhooked Speed's belt and opened his passenger door. Speed's scream told the tactician that Speed wouldn't be able to see his plan. He sent the seat back forward and pushed Speed out…

* * *

A/N: --Gasps in horror-- Oh, the inhumanity. The ever dreaded, ever evil CLIFFHANGER!! What is Prowl's plan? Where is Krane? For that matter, where are the other Autobots? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more. Please Read and Review.


	20. Chapter 19: Transform and Roll Out

Autobot Angel

Chapter 19: Transform and Roll Out

Prowl transformed, reaching out even as Speed fell. The CSI thudded into Prowl's right hand. Thrusters snapped out as Prowl initiated the system in his doorwings. Energy beams shot outward, forming a pair of glider wings over Prowl's doorwings. The Autobot's fall turned into a smooth descent. Prowl grimaced; he didn't have enough altitude to avoid the water. His left hand reached down in subspace. Back when Wheeljack had first developed the hydro-foils, Jazz had termed them "Autoboards." Prowl grinned at the memory and pulled the board out. He let the board fall and killed the thrusters. The tactician landed on the board in a crouch, driving the board down a bit but, after a moment, it stabilized and he was surfing. Prowl shifted and brought his right hand up; letting Speed scramble onto his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Worked out, didn't it," Prowl replied.

Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Speed glare. "On a wing and a prayer."

Prowl lifted an optical brow at the expression and turned the board toward dry land. Speed looked around. "What happened to Krane?"

Prowl tensed and activated his shields. Scanners swept the area behind them, pinpointing Krane's car on the bridge. Prowl hissed in dismay. Krane's car was there, but no Krane. The Autobot crouched, speeding the board up. After a moment, Prowl sprang forward, landing on dry land. He turned and knelt, scooping up the Autoboard. Speed slid down to stand on solid ground. "No sign of Krane on scanners," Prowl reported.

Speedle frowned. "What about his car?"

"It's on the bridge, empty."

"How'd he dodge patrol?"

Prowl shrugged. "They might have been distracted by our impromptu flight."

"Cute," Speed growled. "So we've got a psychopath loose in the city."

"We're close to the warehouse."

"What?"

Prowl looked down at Speed. "Backup," he said simply.

* * *

Ironhide chuckled. "Hope someone got that on tape."

Prowl hid his embarrassment. "You can look for that later."

"Yeah," Ironhide acknowledged.

"Let's get moving," Brawn rumbled, eager to try out his upgrades.

Prowl eyed the minibot. "Sorry Brawn. Only Wheeljack, Windcharger, and I are going."

"What?" Brawn cried, outraged.

Windcharger grinned at his friend. "Prowl is sayin' you're too slow." He dodged Brawn's swipe. Prowl glared and they settled.

"Speed?"

Speed looked up at Prowl. "'Til you go home, we're partners. And I don't leave a partner to fight alone."

Prowl gazed at Speedle a moment, then nodded. "The rest of you, meet up with Caine and the others. Let him know what's going on."

"Got it," Ratchet replied.

"Good luck, ya'll," Ironhide added. Brawn just snorted, still miffed.

Prowl turned to the others. "I'm not Prime but…Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The three Autobots transformed and Speed slid into Prowl's passenger side. Ironhide gave a nod and the other two Autobots shoved the warehouse door open. Engines rumbled and roared, their owners speeding out into the night.

* * *

Horatio stared at the black sedan, replaying what he'd seen.

_Flashback_

The black car rammed into the Datsun, sending it into the railing and out over the water. The car took flight and Horatio heard Eric yell over his headset. The Datsun's hood tipped down and its passenger door opened. Horatio saw Speed tumble and felt his heart stop. _No…_ The Datsun twisted, transforming even as it fell. The massive right hand caught Speed as thrusters snapped out of its legs. For a split second the air hummed. Energy beams came online, forming wings on the robot's back. The robot caught the wind and glided down, throwing something, _a board?_, into the water. It landed and Horatio held his breath. Behind him, Eric swore and Horatio turned long enough for the black and white machine to disappear.

_End Flashback_

Krane was gone but he wouldn't escape them for long. Every cop and Fed in the city was combing the streets for him, furious that he'd managed to kidnap a cop. It was only a matter of time. Horatio frowned. That was the problem. They had no idea how volatile Krane was or how many people he'd take down with him. That robot was missing, so was Speed. Horatio had nothing but gut to tell him that the robot was Prowl. Top that with an angry Dave Turner currently heading in Caine's direction and it was shaping up to be an awful night.

"He got away?"

Horatio sighed and slipped his sunglasses off. "Everyone was distracted by the flying car."

"Funny. When do you deploy the divers?"

Horatio allowed a small smile. "No need, Agent Turner. Fortunately for whomever was inside the car, it was an Autobot."

Turner gaped. "An Autobot?"

Horatio nodded. "In the commotion, Krane got away."

Dave scowled and opened his mouth. A siren cut him off. Horatio turned and felt his eyes narrow. Three cars were bulling their way into his crime scene. One was the ambulance with the noisy siren. Beside the vanette was a second one, this one red. The third car was a gold and green military jeep. Officers were trying to cut the cars off but the three vehicles weren't stopping. Horatio spied an interesting feature on all the intruders. Autobot insignias.

He strode over and the cars halted. "What can I do for you Autobots tonight?"

Officers and bystanders gaped as all three cars transformed, becoming steel giants. The red one knelt and grinned at Horatio. "We look that different, Lieutenant?"

Horatio returned the grin. "Ironhide." He looked at the other two. "Ratchet and Brawn, I presume?" They nodded.

"Prowl, 'Charger, an' Wheeljack are lookin' for Krane right now," Ironhide informed Horatio. "Speedle's with 'em."

Horatio forebode to comment on Prowl's evident return from the dead. "And you three?"

Brawn snorted. "Prowl thought we were too slow."

Ratchet elbowed the minibot. "That's 'cause we are too slow, rustbolt."

Dave was still staring. Horatio took pity on the agent. "Agent Dave Turner, meet Autobots Ironhide, Ratchet, and Brawn."

* * *

Krane gasped for air. Sara had been _his_, but that meddling robot had interfered. Now it was over. Krane knew that but he was determined to take at least one of those CSIs with him. He skirted over his options. The African-American. She was important to Sara. He would have his revenge on the brat, even if it was for the last time.

* * *

Speed looked down at Prowl's panel. "Could we stop at the lab? I need to tell Alexx I'm alright."

"Sure. As long as you tell her _I'm_ alright. Ratchet said she was crying at the hotel," Prowl returned.

Speed grinned. "No prob."

Prowl wheeled around the corner and set a course for the lab. "Change of plans guys. Quick stop at the lab, then we get this creep."

The others acknowledged, though they still kept an optic out for Krane.

* * *

Speed slipped into the lab, grateful it was almost empty. Prowl, 'Charger, and 'Jack had come along, wanting to say hi to Alexx. Of course, their holoforms were exact replicas of their ghostly forms. Speed headed for the morgue, then paused, spotting something on a security camera. He leaned in, then hissed. "Prowl, he's here. He's got Alexx."

"We'll need guns."

Speed sprinted for the elevator, the Autobots right behind him.

* * *

Krane smiled at his captive, delighted at her stubbornness. She would do. Sara would be very unhappy. "Soon," he whispered to the woman. "Soon Sara will be here."

"You're insane. Sara's dead."

Krane growled and hit the lying wench. "She will come," he snarled. "Then I will have my revenge."

"Krane!" Krane smiled. She was here.

"Sara. I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Speedle brought his gun up, aware of Wheeljack's stance beside him. Prowl and 'Charger were coming in through the back. "I told you once, I'm telling you again. The name is Tim. Tim Speedle."

"You can hide, Sara, but I'll always find you," Krane's eyes glittered. "I was glad you survived that fall, Sara. A guardian angel, eh?"

Speedle gave Krane a smile that was only technically a smile. "More like an Autobot Angel."

"Ahh. That sounds just like you Sara. Now then, what shall I do with my little hostage here? Your choice Sara."

Speedle aimed, praying his shot would be true. A shot rang out and Krane dropped, almost knocking Alexx down as he fell. Alexx ran to Tim, the CSI dropping his weapon to hug Alexx. He looked over Alexx's head as Prowl knelt next to Krane's body.

"Alexx, it's okay, it's okay. He's dead."

Alexx nodded, sobbing into Tim's shirt. "Timmy, I'm glad you're safe." She choked back further tears. "Timmy, I need to tell you something."

Speed shook his head. "No Alexx, you don't. Just turn around."

Alexx turned and gasped. Prowl gave her a crooked smile. "Hi Alexx. Looks like I had a bit of help too."

Windcharger grinned as Wheeljack chuckled. It was over. Krane was dead.

* * *

The Autobots all received awards from the city for their help in the Sara Turner case as well as honorary officer status. The CSIs received written thanks from the mayor and commendations in their files. Dave Turner completed Sara's last book and gave Speed the very first copy. Prowl got his copy in bookfile format. The book itself was dedicated to the Miami-Dade police department and the six Autobots who had worked the case. The Autobots decided to remain in Miami for the moment, refining their abilities and combat techniques.

Prowl could be found either drilling his troops or helping out the lab. Each and every week he bugged Speedle about his gun, forcing the CSI into the habit of cleaning his firearm.

Ratchet volunteered with the local hospital and could be found with Alexx in his off time. Neither CSI nor Autobot was quite sure what to make of the friendship between Alexx and the crotchety medic.

Windcharger hit it off with Calleigh and the two of them would often go for drives. Calleigh found it almost as thrilling as her favorite firearms. She could also be found forcing Speedle to practice with his gun.

Ironhide and Brawn found ways to help both Caine and Detective Tripp, often acting as transportation and backup. Caine learned to trust the old warrior with a Southern drawl and Frank Tripp finally met someone who could match him even on his worst day.

Wheeljack could be found pestering Delko about the equipment in the lab, though Prowl forbade the scientist from experimenting. Delko tolerated the scientist's curiosity, threatening to go to Ratchet when Wheeljack got too much on his nerves. Wheeljack learned how to curb his curiosity a bit and the two could be found driving in the Everglades when Delko was off-shift.

The six Autobots enjoyed their lives in Miami but knew, eventually, duty would call them back to Autobot City. Still, until it did, they were content to remain with the friends they had found.

* * *

A/N: Not the last chapter, though I wanted to close the curtains on Krane. What a psycho. Next chapter: Return to the City. Please Read and Review.


	21. Chapter 20: A Ghost and His Men

Autobot Angel

Chapter 20: A Ghost and His Men

Speedle looked up at Prowl. "I'll miss you."

The tactician gave his friend a smile. "We'll come back."

"Yeah," Ironhide agreed. "We made too many friends t' _not_ come back an' visit ya'll."

Caine smiled at the big red Autobot. "Don't be strangers."

Calleigh grinned. "And Prowl? Don't worry about Speedy. I'll make him take care of his gun."

Prowl chuckled. "Have fun with that."

Windcharger knelt and gave Calleigh a careful hug. "When we come back, I'll take you for a drive," he promised.

Wheeljack looked down at Eric. "Maybe you could teach me how to scuba dive?"

Eric laughed. "It's a deal 'Jack."

Alexx eyed both CSIs and Autobots fondly, then looked up at Ratchet. "Take good care of them, sweetheart."

The medic studied her. "That's what I do," came the gruff reply. He turned toward Brawn and Tripp. "Come on, Brawn. We gotta get moving."

Brawn nodded and stood up. "See you later, Tripp."

Tripp grinned. "See ya 'round, Brawn."

The six Autobots turned, lining up. Prowl looked at his troops, glowing with pride. They'd be back. They'd come this far, no turning back now. "Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!"

The six humans watched as their friends drove out of sight, headed home at last. Horatio Caine pulled on his sunglasses. "Alright people, I'll see you tomorrow."

One by one they left, until only Speed remained. The scruffy CSI glanced around, checking for any onlookers. He turned back to where his friend had been. "Thanks Prowl. Thanks for being my Autobot Angel." Tim Speedle strode to his Ducati. It would never be the black and white Datsun, but it was enough. Tim started it up and pulled out of the parking lot, headed home.

* * *

Prowl pulled up on a ridge and waited for the others to catch up. Autobot City lay ahead of them, glittering in the midday sun. His fellow Autobots halted and the six of them transformed, looking down on their old home. Prowl gazed at it for a long moment, optics unreadable. "We're home."

Ironhide was about to reply when an explosion hit the City below them. "Decepticons!"

Ratchet sighed. "It never ends."

Prowl scanned the sky and frowned. "I don't see Megatron, the Seekers, or the Insecticons."

Wheeljack shrugged. "Before 'Charger and I went down, the Insecticons were in bad shape. Hot Rod and Kup used 'em as stepping stones to get into the City."

Prowl crossed his arms. "So, how many Decepticon losses were there?"

"Let's find out," Brawn growled.

* * *

Galvatron cackled in glee. The City would fall before the might of the Decepticons. That fool Rodimus Prime was on Cybertron. He would never arrive in time to stop Galvatron's forces. Galvatron spied Ultra Magnus and laughed again. "Ultra Magnus, let's see how tough you are!"

The Decepticon leader lunged at the Autobot and battle raged.

* * *

The six Autobots hurtled toward the city. These new Decepticons were tough, dangerous, and, Prowl suspected, completely deranged. The attack was too vicious, if the Autobots could hold out for any significant length of time, the enemy would be forced to retreat.

"Ratchet, you and Wheeljack help the injured. The rest of us will take the fight to them."

Affirmatives rolled in. Ratchet and Wheeljack split off from the other four and headed for the medbay. The rest rocketed toward the main battle. Prowl's engine gunned and he lurched ahead of the others. He could see a purple Decepticon with an orange cannon fighting Ultra Magnus. The Autobot was struggling to hold out. As Prowl drew close, the Decepticon hurled Ultra Magnus down with a cry of triumph.

"Say goodbye, Autofool."

Prowl's engine roared, drawing the 'Con's attention. The cannon fired as Prowl transformed, pushing off the ground. The blast flew beneath him as he flipped, bringing his feet forward to kick. He struck the enemy and _shoved_, flying back and up. Cat-like, Prowl twisted, activating his thrusters to land in an easy crouch. The 'Con hit the ground and skidded. With a shriek of fury, he rose.

"No one does that to me, and continues to _function_," the Decepticon screamed.

Prowl recognized the words. _Megatron. What happened to him?_ Questions would have to wait; Megatron was bringing his fusion cannon up. The tactician's optics narrowed and he leapt to the side, bringing his thrusters back out in a calculated move. The thrusters acted like air shoes, allowing Prowl to skate out of the line of fire. Megatron hissed and fired anyway. Prowl cut to his left, dodging the shot and closing the gap before Megatron could fire again. One shoulder buried itself in Megatron's torso, throwing the 'Con back into a wall. The tactician was betting Megatron would retreat if things went too badly. He could hear Ironhide's bellows, Brawn's taunts, and 'Charger's quick comments. The enemy wasn't faring too well but if Megatron didn't quit, neither would they.

Megatron's blow caught the tactician off-guard. Prowl tumbled and found himself staring into the muzzle of Megatron's fusion cannon. "Die, Autobot," Megatron snarled.

Prowl stared up at his death, then remembered something Speedle had once said to him. _"Remember what you said to me about surprising your opponent? Well, wait 'til he's cocky and overconfident, it works every time. H taught me that."_ Prowl shifted, moving his right hand across to his beam saber. He made sure to give a whimper of pain as he did it.

Megatron laughed. "Just like a weakling Autobot." He paused. "You look like that infernal tactician." A shrug. "But I blew his brains out months ago."

Prowl lunged, left arm shoving Megatron's fusion cannon out of his way, as his beam saber cut across the evil Decepticon's chest. Megatron howled in pain, dropping to his knees. Prowl deactivated his beam saber and grabbed Megatron by the throat. He lifted the Decepticon and brought his faceplate close to Megatron's. "Actually, you missed." He hurled Megatron back and drew his acid pellet rifle. "But I won't."

Recognition finally dawned on Megatron's features. He staggered to his feet and fled. "Decepticons, retreat. Retreat!"

* * *

Ultra Magnus stood at attention as Rodimus Prime arrived. The young leader turned to the big Autobot. "Magnus, where are the Decepticons?"

"They have fled, sir."

Rodimus's optics widened. "How many casualities?"

"A few injuries, almost repaired."

"How did you manage that? Galvatron's not one to give up so easily."

Ultra Magnus smiled. "Rodimus Prime, sir. Seems he didn't like facing a ghost and his men." The big Autobot nodded to something behind Rodimus and strode away.

Rodimus turned and found himself staring at six Autobots he'd never even dreamed of seeing again. Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Brawn, and Windcharger. All were lined up, snapping textbook salutes.

"At ease," Rodimus told them, smiling and hiding optical fluid.

Prowl stepped forward. "Thank you, sir." The Autobot hesitated, then, "With your permission, requesting active duty in Miami, Florida."

Rodimus gazed at them a moment. "Friends down there?"

All six nodded. Rodimus eyed them a moment longer. "I'll have at least sixteen more Miami requests by the end of the day."

Shrugs.

Rodimus smiled. "Welcome back." He turned to walk away then paused.

"Prowl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Permission granted."

* * *

A/N: The end. I figure you guys can picture the rest without my help. I hope you've enjoyed the story. One note though. I started out with a CSI Miami/G1 Transformers crossover. There was actually a third crossover that made it in here. Dee Henderson's Danger in the Shadows. A few names were changed and it's AU for Danger. In Henderson's book, Sarah survives. That's all I'm telling you, 'cause the book is a good read. Most of the stalker's actions and character were heavily inspired by that book. Just giving credit where it's due. Coming Soon: An Arena/G1 Transformers/CSI Miami crossover. Arena is another book I've enjoyed. Will have Speedle and the six Autobots from this story. Different AU though. Catch ya later.


End file.
